Hearts of Desire (Part 3)
by cchhcc1
Summary: Ash and Misty continue on with their adventure from part 1 and 2. They meet Brock and Suzie and all four of them receive "information" from Professor Oak. All of them now have a mission to conquer and there is someone or something special waiting for th


****************************************************************************** 

cchhcc 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the pokemon so don't sue. Rating- Between PG-13 and R 

Blossom of the Valley 

Ash turned his head slightly to his left and his eyes stuttered open. "Misty...." Misty and Pikachu gasped. "Ash...you woke up!!" Ash nodded his head slowly. "How are you feeling??" Misty asked with concern. Pikachu looked on. "I'm very tired and I feel like I'm sick. What happened?? Where am I?" Ash asked suddenly looking around him. "Ash , you're in the hospital." Pikachu said gently. Misty nodded looking at Ash as Ash seemed confused. "But my last memory was that we were in the Rocket headquarters. And how did I end up in the hospital??" "Ash , in the end Giovanni was planning to shoot you when I got in front of you to plead with him not to kill us......but then you got in front of me...and saved me. Ash , thank you so much for saving my life!! I owe it to you!!" Misty cried. "It's Ok Misty. You are after all my girlfriend. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. Misty smiled. "Thanks Ash , you're so sweet." Pikachu grinned. Then at that moment , some doctors came in and told Misty and Pikachu to go back , for their visiting time with Ash was over. Misty blew Ash a kiss and told him to get well soon. Ash nodded and resumed to go back to his sleep. He was happy things went out Ok. *** "Finally Ash will be coming out today." Pikachu said munching on his apple. Pikachu and Misty were eating in the dining hall of the hospital in which they had stayed in for the past 48 hours. Ash was about to be dismissed from the hospital and they could go on with their normal lives. Misty was excited that Ash was able to go on his journey to Pallet , which was delayed so much. She quickly devoured her ham sandwich and got up from the table. "I'm going to go talk to the doctors for a sec , Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and continued to eat his apple. Misty headed out the doors and started for Ash's room which wasn't far from the dining hall. She passed a few nurses and then got to his room. She went in. "Hey Ash. How are you??" Misty asked. Ash was on the bed , without any of the gear. He was getting out soon and wouldn't be staying for the night. "I'm fine. And you??" "I'm Ok. Pikachu is in the dining hall. Are you ready to go??" "The doctor said to wait till he came back." Misty nodded and sat down on the chair. "So Misty , how did we get out of the Rocket headquarters?? That's the one question that is still bothering me." Ash asked in a dazed tone. Misty smiled. "Oops , I forgot to tell you. A very special pokemon helped us get out of there. Let me introduce you to him." Misty said winking her eyes and tossing a pokeball. Ash squinted his eyes as the pokemon came out. Ash gasped. "Hi Misty." Talon said gazing around him. "Hi Talon. Ash , meet Talon , the pokemon that saved us." Misty said looking at Ash's reaction. Ash was shocked like heck. His eyes were wide open as he slowly fumbled through something on the desk. His hand reached under his blue jacket and he took out his pokedex. With a shaking hand , he analyzed the data. "Talon. The evolved form of Togepi. This multi-talented pokemon has abilities ranging from different types to another. No further information known." Ash shut the pokedex and looked at Talon. "H-Hi Talon." he said in a hesitant voice. "Hi Ash." Talon greeted. "You're not afraid of him are you , Ash??" Misty said jokingly. "O-O-Of course not. He's a nice guy." Ash said a little more assertive getting off his bed and staring at Talon intently. Talon smiled and he touched Ash's hand. "Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." Talon said reassuringly. Ash nodded and then for the first time since he was in the hospital , smiled. "You're a really cool pokemon!!" Talon smiled also and then Misty came over. She put her hands around Ash's waist. "Well then , let's go." she grinned. Ash kissed her and they left the hospital. *** Ash , Misty , and Pikachu are walking around in Pewter City. They were looking for the pokecenter to revive all of their pokemon since they hadn't had time to heal them since they were in the Rocket headquarters. "Dang , I was pretty sure it was here. Hmm....." Ash said thinking. "Well it has to be here somewhere right. I think that I should take out all of my pokemon just to see what condition they're in. I forgot to heck on them. Except for Talon of course." Misty said throwing out all of her pokemon. A Staryu , Starmie , Horsea , Goldeen , and Golduck appeared. Wait , Golduck?? "Hey , how'd I get a Golduck??" Misty cried rushing toward her Golduck. Ash seemed puzzled for a second and then went to where Misty was too. All the pokemon gathered around Misty as well. Golduck seemed confused. "I didn't make Psyduck evolve!!?? What happened??" Misty asked still reeling from the strangeness of a Golduck appearing in her possession. "You know , I think that while Team Rocket stole it from you , they must of leveled it up so it evolved into a Golduck. It makes sense. Psyduck had enough experience points for it's experience level so it must of evolved!!" Ash explained. "Cool!! But why would Team Rocket want to evolve my pokemon??" Misty asked , still not satisfied with the answer. "Perhaps when they stole it from you , they were planning to use it themselves so they evolved it." Pikachu said. "Argh!! Those jerks! On the other hand , I'm sort of happy too." Misty said calming down a little. "Well , all your other pokemon seem Ok , but I know my pokemon are worn out. Let's go and find the pokecenter."" Ash said as Misty returned all of her pokemon back inside their pokeballs. "Where the heck is the pokecenter anyway??" Pikachu asked impatiently. It's feet were worn out and it was getting irritable and tired. "I don't know. Man , Pewter City is hecka big!!" Ash moaned. Pikachu sighed a mushroom cloud. "How about we go ask someone then??" Misty suggested. "Ok." Misty walked over to a couple who were sitting on a table outside of a restaurant. She tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Umm..sorry for the interruption , but can you please- OH MY GOD!!!!" Misty suddenly gaped. Ash quickly ran over to where Misty had went and asked her what was wrong. Then the person who Misty tapped seemed to have a confused expression when he too also was surprised. "Brock!!!" Ash , Misty , and Pikachu gasped. The person who Misty had asked was Brock!! Brock was sitting on a table eating ice cream with someone else. "Ash , Misty!!!!" he exclaimed. "Brock , I never expected to run into you!!" Ash beamed. Pikachu was happy as well. "Brock , aren't they those one-" the woman sitting next to him asked. Brock nodded smiling. "Ash , Misty , you've met her before. Suzie , I'd like to introduce you to Ash and Misty. Ash , Misty , I'd like to introduce you to Suzie." Ash's mind clicked. "We've met before haven't we?? At that breeder shop at-at" Ash said thinking. "At Scissor Street!!" Misty blurted out. "Yes , you're Ash right?? And you're Misty." Suzie grinned. "Yup. I never thought we'd run into you guys again. This is so cool!!" Misty gawked. "Yeah , and we never thought we'd meet you again. Oh and Ash , I heard you are the pokemon master now. I saw it all on TV , how you beat Gary. That was really awesome!!" Brock congratulated. "Well , Gary was acting stupid so I felt I had to beat him." Ash blushed. "And I saw that part when Charizard and Pikachu started to talk!!" "That's right." Pikachu said hopping on the table. It recognized Brock instantly with his kind expression. "Woah , you can talk!!" Brock said for the first time seeing Pikachu talk in live view. "Yup." "Yeah , Pikachu learned how to talk as well as Charizard too." "Isn't it sort of weird how Charizard had sort of evolved into a new kind of Charizard??" Brock asked. "Well sort of. It's cool how he can obey now too." While Brock and Ash chatted , Misty and Suzie found stuff to talk about also. "So Suzie , what did you do now??" Misty asked. "Well I own a new breeding center in Pewter City and I have been working there ever since." "Cool. Did you meet Brock here too??" "Yes. I met him about 1 month ago. I haven't been here too long." "Oh. Well we were looking for a pokecenter , but we couldn't find it since the city was so big." Misty explained. "We can take you there right now. It's not too far." Suzie suggested. "Sure." They both got up from the chairs. "Hey Ash , I think we should go to the pokecenter now." Misty called. "You're right. I forgot all about it after meeting Brock and Suzie." Ash slapped his forehead. "I feel more energized now." Pikachu said happily. "Let's go!!" Ash cried. So the four of them were walking to the pokecenter. They talked about many things about the time they had missed. Ash and Misty learned that Brock was not a breeder yet , instead he was a professional cooker instead. He worked at one of the top ten restaurants in Pewter City and was probably one of the best chefs. They learned that Suzie had a breeding center and she was even more experienced now at breeding. Brock and Suzie both learned that Ash had superpower pokemon that were far more superior than the regular type of pokemon. They learned about Misty's evolved pokemon Talon , but decided to see it later when they got to the pokecenter since there were too many people walking on the streets. At last they got to the pokecenter. Ash walked in and saw Nurse Joy. He registered in his pokemon and then Misty did too. They sat on the couch and the four of them started to talk again. At one point of the conversation , Ash and Brock had to go get their backpacks which they had accidentally forgot on the counter where Nurse Joy was working. "Hey um...Nurse Joy. Did you see-" Brock asked and was cut off when Nurse Joy gave them their backpacks. "Here you go." She smiled. "Thanks." Ash noticed that Brock didn't go crazy of Nurse Joy like he normally would of. He decided to go ask Brock about it. "Hey Brock umm..." Brock noticed that Ash was wanting to ask him something when he suddenly knew what Ash was going to ask him. "You want to know why I didn't go hit on Nurse Joy right??" "Yeah." Ash said relieved that he wouldn't have to ask. "You haven't figured it out yet??" "What??" "I'm dating Suzie." "Ohhhhhh!!!!" Ash said. "Yup , and we're already going steady." "Cool Brock!! So how long have you been dating??" Ash asked as they started to head back toward the couch. "About a month now." "Oh. Hey Brock , you'll never guess what happened while you were gone." Ash said , and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he said this. "What??" Brock asked curiously. "Misty is my girlfriend." Brock grinned too. "I always you two loved each other. So how long have you been together??" "We've been together about 2 months now." Brock nodded and they sat down on the couch. "Whose been together for 2 months??" Suzie asked as the two boys returned. "Ash and Misty." Ash and Misty slightly blushed, "Wow. That's really cool. Me and Brock have been together for about a month now. We're going steady." "We are too." Misty smiled. She had decided a week ago that Ash was her only true love so she declared that to Ash and Ash had agreed too. "I guess you guys can now double-date." Pikachu popped up. "Oh Pikachu. Hey , are all of our pokemon ready??" "Yup." Ash went to get the pokeballs as well as Misty and they came back to the couch. "Hey Misty , uhh , you said you had this pokemon that no one had. Can we please see it??" Brock asked as Misty got her pokemon back. "Uh you mean you wan to see Talon??" Misty confirmed. "Yeah." "Ok then." She threw the pokeball on the ground of the pokecenter. Misty looked around her and saw that no one was really looking except someone in the far corner making a telephone call. Talon , the enormous egg appeared out of the pokeball. Brock gasped while Suzie just looked on. As soon as Talon came out , it looked around him. It saw Brock and Suzie's expression and immediately started to try to calm them down. "Hi umm...Misty." Talon hesitated. "Hi Talon. I'd like you to meet Brock and Suzie , our friends. They're pokemon breeders." "H-H-Hi.." Brock stumbled. Suzie said hi also. "So this is the evolved form of Togepi right??" Suzie asked. "Yup. He's really quite harmless.....unless if I meake him do some of his moves I guess. Which reminds me , Ash , I don't know any of Talon's moves. I never got a chance to find them out." "So how long have you had Talon??" Brock asked , a little bit more comfortable now seeing his friends and his girlfriend relax. Pikachu hopped on Talon and Talon let Pikachu sit on it's head. "About 4 weeks." "Cool." "Nice to meet you." Talon said bowing to Brock and Suzie. Again they were both shocked that this pokemon's intelligence was so great compared to the others. It could talk and learn basic human gestures. "You're quite a pokemon." Suzie remarked. "Thanks." "Hey Talon , you mind if I use Dexter on you???" Ash asked. "No prob." Ash got out his pokedex. "Talon. The multi-talented pokemon. It-" "Yeah yeah , get to the moves." Ash said impatiently pushing the left white button. "Talon's moves. First attack......Frostbite." "Is that the move that you used to save us in the headquarters??" Misty interrupted. Talon nodded. "What???!!??" Brock asked , not knowing what they were talking about. "We'll explain later." "Second move.....Crystalblast "Crystal Blast???" Pikachu exclaimed. "You've got to show us how these work later , Talon.." Misty said amazed. "Third......Shadowstorm." "It even has elements of other type of pokemon." Suzie added. "Fourth move.......solar power." "Cool , must work like a Solar Beam or something." Ash commented. "Those are the current moves of Talon. It's level is 278. It's health and-" "Level 271!!!" Brock gasped. "Yeah well my Pikachu is level 168." Ash mumbled. "Woah , they must grow levels pretty quick and at the same time get strong." Suzie observed. "Misty , did you ever-" Brock started. "Nope. All this is new to me." Misty finished. "Oh." Talon was still sitting on the couch when suddenly Nurse Joy appeared. "What the....???" Nurse Joy gasped. Nurse Joy was staring directly at Talon , the huge egg pokemon. "What kind of pokemon is that??" Nurse Joy asked with her eyes open. Ash and his friends all turned around and saw Nurse Joy in fear. "Oh hi Nurse Joy. Don't worry , he's completely harmless. He's...he's...a multi-talented pokemon." Misty quickly explained. "Wow. I've seen many kinds of pokemon , but this is one of the most unique ones yet." Nurse Joy said in awe. "It can talk too." Pikachu blurted out. "My name is Talon." Talon said. "Nice to meet you guys. Well , that certainly is a special pokemon. I hope you uhh... take good care of it." Nurse Joy said shaking head , and then heading somewhere else. "I will." Misty smiled. They all sat down. Suddenly Ash had an idea: "Hey Brock , I'm still on a pokemon journey to collect pokemon. I-I was thinking , would you and Suzie like to travel with us??" Ash exclaimed. "Hey that's a great idea!!" Suzie grinned. "Yeah!!" Brock smiled. "It will be just like old times!!" Brock stated. "It will be so cool." Pikachu and Talon smiled. *** Back in the past , 5 years ago.... 

A trainer squinted his eyes as his Poliwhirl surfed him across the waters of Fuchsia City. Well it wasn't really Fushia City anymore , instead it was closer to Seafoam Islands. He had a special reason for gong to Seafoam Island. There were lots of water pokemon and he didn't have many. He only his Poliwhirl , and that was the only water type. He had purchased three GreatBalls for capturing the better pokemon such as Dewgong , Golduck , and Starmie , which he hoped to find. He had some pokeballs too. He could see clearly now that the islands were appearing. His heart beat a little quicker. He would finally find some pokemon that he needed. His Poliwhirl kept Surfing along the waters to Seafoam. They were almost on the coast. "We're about to get there." he said enthusiastically. His Poliwhirl grinned and they were about to land when..... The trainer suddenly cursed. "Damn!! I dropped my Greatball down there somewhere. We've gotta find it!!" he yelled. His Poliwhirl immediately stopped heading forward and started Surfing around the areas where his trainer dropped it. "Man , I can't lose them!! I got them for such a high price from that old guy in Viridian. And I can't buy another one because I spent too much money paying the trainer to borrow his Fearow to fly us to Fushia. We've gotta find it buddy!!" his trainer said , taking off his shades and looking in the water. Poliwhirl looked int he waters too. They searched up and down the coast for the lost GreatBalls. Suddenly , a very cold chill tingled down the trainer's back. Sensing something he looked behind him. And what he saw was startling. "Oh Shit!!!! What the hell is that??" he shouted , seeing some dark mist not to far from him. His Poliwhirl looked back and also saw the black mist. It seemed alive , and it was sort of floating in the air as it eerily came toward the trainer. "Whoa...whoa..AAHHH!!!" the Trainer screamed and he ordered his Poliwhirl to Surf away. It started to Surf back where they came from , but suddenly , in a quick motion , the black mist got in front of him somehow. The mist then gave a shriek and it scared the crap out of the trainer. They frantically turned back but then the black mist seemed to surround him. "Noo!!! This can't happen. Ahh!!! It's swallowing me up!! Help me!!!!" Poliwhirl , seeing that it's trainer was in need of assistance quickly slapped out the trainer's pokeball and threw them all out. A Beedril , Butterfree , and Charmeleon appeared. "Help!!!!" the trainer screamed. The black mist was surrounding him and soon it was not possible to see him. All the pokemon saw that the mist was bad and so they attacked it. Beedril's Poison Sting wouldn't work and Butterfree's Tackle had no effect. Charizard used FireSpin to surround the black mist. The black mist shrieked again. And to everyone's shock it talked in a raspy horrible voice , but talked: "You dare contradict with me!!!" The trainer gave another scream as he fell under the waters again. "Y-You're a demon!!!" he gasped. "I none other than the greatest pokemon , Missingno who will gain revenge against all those who seek challenge on me!!" And with that , the mist went in the air and hit the Beedril and Butterfree amazingly hard ; it was a mist yet could hit things. Then it gave a Vapor Blast on Charizard who immediately fainted. The mist laughed as the three pokemon , who all could not fare well in water fainted instantly. The trainer , in one desperate move took out his pokedex. The pokedex's lights suddenly started to flash very quickly and rapidly. The buttons were jammed and the voice it had kept making weird static sounds. "What are you??" the trainer gasped. The Poliwhirl gave the mist a Watergun , but it didn't affect it. Then , by magic or something , the pokedex stopped malfunctioning. It gave the information. "Missingo #000. A pokemon who was forbidden into the deep core of the Earth after it was known to kill many pokemon and destruct many ancient cities. It has violated many laws and was sent to the deep Earth by the goddess , Nalia , and Darkuma ,who mistakenly created this monster and the monsters powers are less than or egual to the powers of Darkuma himself. It's black mist can swallow up pokemon ; and even the strongest ones cannot resist to it. There is only one in the whole world , but it is unknown if it can reproduce. If it can reproduce , than all mankind is destroyed since it is also known as the "Destructive One" The trainer was surprised that the pokedex had suddenly worked so fine and the voice was different. "What the hell?? A pokemon who was forbidden?? A goddess Narnia , what??? I don't get it" he asked with fear in his voice. And then the pokedex spoke again. "And not only has Missingno have every single move there is , it has developed powerful moves of it's own." The trainer was scared ; he didn't even touch the pokedex and it talked by itself. Then the pokedex exploded. "AAAHHH!!!!" he yelled. The black mist was still battling his Poliwhirl , but it seemed like Missingno was barely even having a hard time. Poliwhirl tried his hardest to resist it. Then something poked against the trainer. He looked around and saw the pokedex!! "I thought it........AHHH!!!" he screamed. Poliwhirl suddenly was gone. The black mist had expanded and swallowed up Poliwhirl. "T-This is some kind of a curse!!! I-I'm outta here!!!" the trainer screamed. The pokedex floated toward him in the air and hit him , knocking him out unconscious. The pokedex then floated on the waters and the black mist surrounded him and the pokedex. And swallowed everything whole. 

Back the future... Ash , Misty , Brock , and Suzie all were walking on a trail back to Pallet Town. Pikachu was on Suzie's shoulder ; it had immediately taken a liking to her. Brock was reading a map , and once again , they were lost. "How come we're always lost??" Misty sighed. 

"Well according to my map , Route 1 is not far from where I think we are." Brock said still looking at his map. "Man , somehow this seems familiar..." Ash thought , thinking about the times that him , Misty and Brock were traveling and when they always got lost. Ash and Misty arguing , Brock with his map while Pikachu was weary were all the ingredients for an interpretation that they were all lost. "Why don't we just fly there?? I already have been saying that for so long." Pikachu complained. Suzie smiled and stroked Pikachu. "Oh fine , but I don't think Pidgeot can hold all of us..." Ash sighed. "What??!! That's the reason why you didn't want to Fly us to Pallet?? You could just switch pokemon with your pokedex , Ash." Misty said , rolling her eyes. "Oh , I forgot. That's all." Ash said in a tiny voice. His transferred some of his current pokemon with him and got back a Pidgey and a Spearow. Ash threw both of the pokeballs. His Pidgey and Spearow appeared. "Umm...sorry guys , but Pidgey and Spearow can only carry one passenger at a time." Ash said. "That's Ok , I'll ride on Spearow." Suzie offered. Brock took Pidgey and that left Ash and Misty to ride on Pidgeot. "Watch out Misty , don't fall off Pidgeot." Ash cautioned as Pidgeot enlarged and it's wings were bigger so that it could Fly a passenger. "I won't Ash." Misty smiled. Then he and Misty kissed leaving Pikachu to turned his head away in disgust of human love. Then both of them stopped and Ash turned his head back to ask if Suzie and Brock were Ok for taking off. They were and so all four of the trainers along with a Pikachu flew into the air toward Pallet Town. *** 

About 40 minutes later , Ash spotted a small cozy town with houses. Instantly , he knew it was his beloved hometown , Pallet. "Hey guys , Pallet Town is right down there!!"he exclaimed. Brock and Suzie nodded and then commanded their borrowed pokemon to land soon. Ash and Misty had just finished telling them about their incident with Team Rocket about a month ago. Brock was horrified about hearing what Team Rocket done to Misty ; Ash was too for they were all old friends and Suzie just couldn't believe that the notorious Team Rocket would such a thing. And then Brock thought that Giovanni was crazy about his intentions on Ash. They listened intently on the part when it seemed like everything was bleak until Togepi evolved into Talon. And Brock , being Brock , started crying at the end in happiness while everyone sweatdropped. "We're there??" Suzie asked. "Yup." Misty replied. All four of them started to get ready to land. The birds all expertly started to descend down and the trainers held onto them a little tighter , but careful not to hurt them after all two of them were pokemon breeders , one of them a pokemon master , and another water trainer. The birds all safely landed on a field of yellow flowers and the sun shone brightly. It was already the afternoon. Everyone got off the birds and the birds all got to rest and they all continued to rest inside their pokeballs. "Whew , that was sorta long." Ash said as Brock and Suzie came toward them. "Let's go find your house first Ash , then let's go to Professor Oak's house , Ok??" Misty asked. Ash nodded. "Yippee!!! A field of flowers!! Hey Ash , can I play here later after all the business is done??" Pikachu asked as he ran around in the flowers. Ash laughed: "Sure you can!! I might as well let my other pokemon get a rest too." and with that he sent out all of his pokemon to rest. Ivysaur , Wartortle , Pidgeot , Charizard , and Primeape all came out and instantly taken a liking to the flowers. "Hi Ash.." Charizard said. "Hi Chairzard , did I introduce you to Brock and Suzie yet??" Ash asked. "Nope , I already know Brock." Brock , Misty , and Suzie all sent out all of their pokemon too and their pokemon started to play in the fields and the wonderful areas around. "Hey everyone , I'd like you to meet Brock and Suzie. Their our friends." Ash said as all of his pokemon turned around. "Hi Brock , Hi Suzie." Charizard said. Brock and Suzie already knew that Charizard could talk so they weren't at all that surprised to him another pokemon talk. "Hi Charizard. I see you can talk. You really special." Brock observed. "Thanks." "Hey , your flame is blue instead of red." Suzie exclaimed. "Yep , it changed colors during a battle." "Oh." So then Ash and his new friends left their pokemon in the meadows where they could happily play and frolic. Ash , Misty , Brock , and Suzie all headed along the road to Professor Oak's house. As Ash walked in the familiar roads of his old hometown he left about 4 to 5 years ago , he felt a strange feeling of haughtiness as he walked down the streets. He quickly shook off the feeling and kept continuing for Professor Oak's lab which was still a distance away. He saw the houses he saw so many years ago which hadn't changed except maybe the people who lived inside. He also noticed that Pallet Town didn't seem as clean as it used to be. It used to be a nice suburban area with plenty of wilderness for kids to play in. Now there were more houses he never so before that were only visible to him. The only areas left were the big areas like the meadow where his pokemon and his friend's pokemon were playing. And he noticed that he hadn't spotted any pokemon yet. Usually some Pidgeys would be flying around or some chatter of pokemon could be heard faraway. Those things were less now. "Hey Ash , you seem sorta quiet?? What's wrong??" Brock asked in concern of his friend. Ash turned around to face them. "Sorry...it's just that this place has sort of changed. I mean , there used to be so much signs of wildlife around here , but now it isn't as obvious." Ash sighed. "Oh. I'm sorry about that." Brock said. He didn't know what else to say. Then Misty headed toward Ash and playfully put her arms around his neck. "I'm sure that Professor Oak will explain everything to you." Misty said in her bubbly mood. Ash smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Thanks Misty , you're a sweetheart." 

Misty giggled. Brock stared at both of them. Man , about three years ago , they were both arguing and practically at each other's throats. Now they are both in love with each other and they're completely different people , Brock thought. "Hey , look at that!!" Suzie suddenly called out. Her finger pointed to her right and Ash and Misty temporarily stopped smooching to take a look. It was a Spearow. It was wandering around the woods looking for something. At first Ash was going to ask what was so special about it , when he saw a figure behind the Spearow stealthily sneak up on it. The figure was obviously good at whatever it was doing because the Spearow didn't even look toward it's direction. Then , just before Ash and co. could respond to the strange event , the figure jumped out of the bushes and threw a rock at the Spearow really hard. It was Professor Oak!! He had leaped out of the bushes , chucked the rock at Spearow and knocked it out. Professor Oak gave out a shout of triumph and then he happily threw a pokeball at the Spearow , and the Spearow was his. Ash couldn't believe what he saw. Professor Oak was in the woods sneaking around for Spearows?? That wasn't like him. He decided to call him. "Hey Professor!!!!!!" He shouted. Professor Oak looked around and saw Ash , gave a wave and headed over as quick as he could. Misty , Brock , and Suzie caught up with Ash to where Ash and Professor Oak reunited. "Hi Ash!!!! It's been so long since I heard from you!!!!" Oak greeted. "Nice to meet you Professor Oak." Ash exclaimed. "Say Ash , what took you so long to get here?? It's been 6 months since you called me from the pokemon league that you were coming?? What happened??" Oak asked. "Various things. Umm...I'd like you to meet my friends Brock , Suzie , and Misty." Ash said sweatdropping. He didn't like explaining about the Team Rocket incident since it would become a big deal and then if it got on the news , Team Rocket would set out all costs to bring him down. "Hi Brock and Misty. I remember you guys. Glad you're doing fine. And nice to meet you young lady." Oak said shaking everyone's hands. When he shook Suzie's hands , he saw that Suzie's eyes were gleaming. "Professor Oak!! It's been my dream to meet you one day!!" Suzie exclaimed. "It has??" Oak said in a puzzled tone. "I read so many of your interviews and articles in PokemonWeek the magazine and I never thought I'd meet you one day!!" Suzie continued with her eyes shining. "Oh that. Well , I'm very flattered that someone would want to meet me!!" Oak replied. "Uhh....I think we should go to the research laboratory." Ash said as the clouds began to darken and slight rain started. All of his friends agreed so they all headed for Professor's Oak's lab in the rain. The scenery of Pallet then changed enormously as the rain and gray clouds made the forest where Ash and Gary used to play green again and made the nature grow beautifully. The rain drops provided coldness making the houses look cozier than ever. The five of them were completely drenched when they reached Oak's lab. They stepped into the doors one by one as the welcome mat became dampened with their shoes. "This is my lab. Umm..won't you please sit down on the couch??" Oak invited as the four of them took off their wet shoes and put them on a shoe mat. They sat down on the couch and then Ash spoke up: 

"Hey uh..Professor?? Why were you out in the rain catching a Spearow??" he asked , really curious what the answer would be. Professor sighed , a sigh that Ash never heard before. He sounded so sad and Ash was then really wondering what had happened. "Ash , you may have noticed already , but the town of Pallet is expanding." Ash then remembered about all the new houses he had seen and how all the space seemed limited. "Uhh yeah , but why??" "You see , after you and Gary battled in the pokemon league , the town of Pallet was known for it's great trainers." Oak smiled. Ash didn't say anything so he continued: "So then more and more people have moved here now. More young trainers , young trainers like you that once started out here in Pallet town , have been moving here so that they can hopefully become a pokemon master and follow the journeys that all the Pallet trainers have gone through." Ash seemed dazzled as Professor Oak told him about the news. It was because of him that this was happening. Well there were other trainers that made Pallet famous like Gary , but it was probably mostly him that influenced everyone to move to Pallet Town. "And so as more trainers come here , I have to find the right suitable pokemon for them to start out with. I can't get too strong of a pokemon because they won't obey their new trainers and I can't get too weak of a pokemon either." Oak explained. "But isn't a Spearow sort of weak??" Misty blurted out. "I am stuck with no choice. Charmanders , Bulbasaurs , and Squirtles are hard to find now and all the Pidgey's and Rattata's are too weak. Besides , I can't even catch them of I even want to since they are all gone because of all the new buildings." "What??!! Then can't they stop building new houses in Pallet??" Ash exploded. He didn't like to hear that his hometown of starting to lose all of it's pokemon. "But Ash , you can't stop people from living wherever they want. They will do whatever they want and no one could ever stop them even if they tried." Brock said gently. "Yes , after all now Pallet Town is known as the city where "all your dreams start and come true". Oak said with a sad smile. "That's bad , though. I mean I think of Pallet Town as a great place where there are a lot of pokemon and nature around , but now because of us humans and our houses we have changed the lives of many here." Suzie said sadly. "Yes , I think so too. But we can't do anything about it. Soon Pallet Town will become Pallet City , I'm afraid." Oak said. Ash looked so depressed that it wasn't even funny. If Pikachu was here , it would probably be scared at it's trainer since it's trainer seemed do sad and depressed. "Ash , it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. If more people live here in Pallet Town , we can't do anything about it." Misty comforted. "I know." Ash said softly. Oak smiled as he saw the two. The last time he saw them , they weren't so...well nice to each other. He figured they both probably were boyfriend and girlfriend now. "So Professor , I heard that you want Ash to start on a new journey for collecting more pokemon," Brock said changing the subject. 

"Huh...oh yes. Ash , I have done more research on pokemon recently , well a few months before and I found out some new and unusual pokemon for you to catch." Professor Oak said , remembering what they were here for. "Really??" Ash brightened. Oak smiled as he knew that anything that had to do with pokemon training would make Ash back to his old self again. "See , while all of the trainers in Pallet had been gone , I had been doing my research. There are many parts of the world that still have many kinds of pokemon still not discovered." Oak said. "Yes , there are only 150 known kinds and there are still many more." Brock agreed. "And there are pokemon being reproduced that are slightly different and thus cause another type of pokemon and another evolution." Suzie added. "You two seem to know a lot about pokemon." Oak said , impressed with Brock and Suzie's knowledge. "Thanks!!!" Suzie beamed. "So uh...what kinds of pokemon are there that you discovered??" Misty asked Oak took a sip from his tea and then continued: "I found exactly three more types of pokemon." "Three????!?!!!!!" Everyone asked (except Professor Oak). "Well , it is kind of hard to discover pokemon." Oak said defensively. "Besides , the pokemon I discovered are VERY powerful. So powerful that it may not even be able to be caught by an Ultra Ball." "Dang , that's hard to catch." Ash commented. "Anyway , one of them is a very rare one. It is so rare that I didn't tell anyone about it since if I told anyone , the pokemon may have disappeared ; or so what people have thought since they made Mewtwo." Oak said gravely. "Who???" Everyone asked. "Mew." "Mew????" Ash asked in a confused tone. "Yes Mew. You may have already heard of the legends. Mew was supposedly gave birth to Mewtwo and was it's mother , but then it mysteriously was gone. This theory was not very stable since there was almost no evidence that Mew existed." "Wait , I think I heard of one artifact that had many scientists wondering if Mew was really alive!!" Suzie said excitedly. "What is it???" Oak asked , very interested. "Well , I was very lucky to know this information. My friend's father worked at a pokemon research lab and they had recovered a piece of stone that had a very primitive yet intriguing picture of ancient Mew." Suzie said. "Wow , I never heard of that." Professor Oak exclaimed. "Where did they find it??" Misty asked. "Good question. They found it on New Island , you know that island that had a mysterious explosion. They sent a group of scientists on the island to investigate what had caused the explosion. There they found a piece of stone with a picture of ancient Mew on it. Also , since on New Island it used to be a pokemon research center , they figured that they probably had possession of it before. The original location of the artifact is unknown." "Cool." Ash said , his eyes beaming. "So I think that Professor Oak has actually found Mew so that the artifact is really true!!" Suzie said happily. "Interesting. I found Mew in Crimson jungle." "Crimson jungle?? You went in a jungle to search for Mew??" Ash cried. "Well , originally I went to Crimson city for a party. But one night........" 

*FLASHBACK* Professor Oak yawned as he took off his coat as he walked sleepily into his room. He had just came from a pokemon convention party in a hotel and came home late. He was really tired. "Argh , I'm so tired." Oak murmured. He put on his pajamas and then he got on his bed and proceeded to go to sleep. He was just about to go to sleep when something shiny was in his face. "Darn , the stupid window.." he grumbled as he got up to put up the curtains. He wearily reached for the string when he suddenly so a weird eerie flash in the outside of his hotel room. He was on the second floor of the hotel and so he could clearly see a kind of flash outside. Curious already , Professor Oak temporarily forgot his sleepiness and got his glasses to look at the purple bubbly thing outside. Outside the hotel was a couple of stores and a shopping mall , which had long closed down hours ago and the streets were empty. The purple bubble thing was very suspicious looking in the forest that was behind the department store. Crimson city was a combination of forest , city , and a little bit of jungle as well. It was a weird city all right , but it attracted many tourists and visitors alike. The forests and jungles had many natural scenes that were beautiful and were especially known for the sunsets. The added luxuries of five-star hotels (and motels) , shopping centers , and other places made it a popular place to be in. In a way , it was sort of like Cinnabar Island. Anyway , his room was facing at the side of the store and a piece of lone forest leading to the mid-jungle had a purple flash. Oak was not frightened at this weird phenomenon. He had many strange encounters with may things like his encounter with a Ghastly when he was nine years old. He had experienced the wondrous sight of a Gyrados , missing it's Hyper Beam on Oak when it was enraged and he had also flew on a Fearow , hundreds of feet in the air. Naturally , he was not afraid. "What is that thing??" Oak wondered aloud. Suddenly the purple bubble seemed to be bigger. It was headed toward him!! Professor Oak was now getting creeped out. He couldn't identify this thing as a pokemon or..... "Wait , I'll get my pokedex!!" Oak cried , feverishly rummaging through his baggage in the closet and appeared with his pokedex. However his pokedex was far more advanced than any ordinary pokemon trainer pokedex. His was a custom made , expensive , pokemon researcher use pokedex. His had the latest information automatically installed in it's memory whenever a pokemon was discovered. The purple bubble still advanced toward him , eerily levitating toward his bedroom. Oak suddenly had an urge to scream in a horrified tone and dash down to the lobby where there were lots of people. But he didn't. Instead he took the pokedex and tried to flash it on the purple thing. "Searching......" the pokedex said. Professor Oak was very very anxious now. As the thing came closer , he knew it was a pokemon right away by seeing it's body and shape. And it was the body and shape that made Professor Oak puzzled. It resembled a pokemon called Mewtwo ; they had been discussing the issues of Mewtwo at the pokemon convention and he had gained information Mewtwo. How coincidental , meeting a Mewtwo right after I know about it , Oak shuddered. Then he remembered that Mewtwo was a hostile and psychic pokemon that was powerful. It could destroy entire groups of pokemon by simply waving it's paws. It could destroy cities...if it wanted to. While Oak's mind was screaming , his body did not budge. He calmly or so it looked , pushed the button once again. "Refreshing...........data found.." his pokedex said. Even his pokedex sounded scary right now. Everything was scary now. A bubble floating toward him and he could see it. But suddenly he knew it wasn't Mewtwo. Mewtwo didn't have such a long psychic energy tail. It also didn't have a purple pyschic power. Wait a minute. Purple pyschic powers?? Pyschic energy tail?? Where the hell did I know all this?? Oak thought , still not budging from his spot. Suddenly he knew more. Mewtwo for one could not be approaching him this quick either since Mewtwo's tail couldn't support it that quick. Mew however could. Mewtwo's tail?? Mew?? Mew??? MEW!!! It's Mew!!!! Oak's suddenly thought. How was he getting all this information. So it was a Mew. Not a Mewtwo. It made sense now. Mew had a purple psychic energy while Mewtwo had a blue psychic energy mainly because the blue energy was stronger. The scientists that foolishly created Mewtwo had made it stronger hadn't they?? Mewtwo also wouldn't appear out of nowhere , floating near a human. Mew however was not harmless. Or was it?? Oak hardly knew any information about Mew. He assumed it was just a legend and all the crummy evidence that supported it's existence was just fake. It couldn't have been Mewtwo. He was gaining information about this Mew , he assumed the thing that was floating toward him was a Mew , because Mew was entering it in his mind. Mewtwo would speak telepathically. It did it again. I just learned Mewtwo speaks telepathically , Oak thought amazed that he suddenly knew new information again. The Mew was now up close , almost to his window. Oak gasped as he felt the air around him grow.....warmer?? Mew did not look dangerous ; quite frankly it looked like a cute pokemon. It was a pokemon. "And it's moves are all pyschic elemental based. Mew has-" Oak shut off his pokdex. He stared at the Mew that was floating right there outside his window and was astonished. Mew seemed so.....carefree...happy..peaceful. Unlike Mewtwo. What did Mew want?? Oak suddenly instinctively opened the windows. Hey , I didn't control my arms that time , Oak thought frantically. His arms continued to pull and the window bursted open. Cold night air rushed in , but once again , the strange warm air that surrounded the room kept Oak warm. Mew floated in by itself , carefully not knocking over the table or the chair. Oak's eyes were huge now. The rarest most fabled pokemon was RIGHT IN HIS ROOM!!!! "H-H-H-H-Hi......." Oak said , for the first time since he got up from his bed. His voice was throaty and then he cleared his throat. Mew laughed and playfully sailed through the space in his hotel room. It levitated around the room , making "Mew" sounds that sounded harmonic to Oak's ears. "A-Are.....are you Mew???" Oak asked. He felt pretty stupid then. Mew nodded happily and to Oak's surprise , it bounced off Oak's head , gently and lightly that gave Oak's head a pleasurable feeling , and landed on the bed. Then , it began to glow softly. Professor Oak still couldn't believe his eyes. He was probably sleeping. But something in his mind told him that he wasn't sleeping. This was real. Oak couldn't believe something so harmless....so cute could have powers that was enough to be a match for Mewtwo , the strongest pokemon in the world. Many people thought that during the destruction of New Island which involved Mewtwo , Mew was involved in it as well. Perhaps Mew appearing to him was some sort of an omen or something. Mew was too rare to be seen. Hunters for it had been searching for so many centuries , so many decades and never found a sign of Mew. Mew was then believed not to be existed. However , Mewtwo was then created , proving that Mew could still have been alive before. There was something about Mew that was jovial. It was so happy and cute and it looked cuddly. It was like a fairy of some sort which made the whole atmosphere magical. Even Professor Oak had a strange desire to hug Mew. He had heard of things like this. He heard of a pokemon scientist that lived in Mount Moon who saw a Clefairy and immediately hugged. Besides , Mew was so huggable and lovable. But he wondered what Mew was dog here. It certainly could not have just appeared to him for no reason. Mew was glowing purple , but not in a scary way , and suddenly shot out a slow beam of purple energy toward Oak. Oak knew that it's intentions were probably not bad so he did not resist to the beam that had softly hit him. He began to glow purple as well. And he felt a strange new sensation. Mew had somehow formed a telepathic link to his mind. It was sort of like one of those chat-rooms that he had went to before. His mind now was linked to Mew's mind and they could both communicate to each other if they wanted. Mew had something to say. "Y-You linked to my mind.." Oak said , his voice different from normal. "Yes." Oak almost fell over when he heard Mew's voice. It was soft , melodic and yet strangely haunting. "You're Mew....the most rarest and powerful pokemon." Oak said. Mew giggled and then continued: "No , I am not the most powerful one. Indeed I used to be...until the Evil One took over..." Mew said , her voice suddenly becoming serious. "Evil One?? You have something to say....I know that such a wonderful pokemon like you would not appear to one for no reason at all." Oak said , feeling a bit more confident. "Yes...I have return to tell a human.....a worthy enough human that I could trust...the bad news." Oak couldn't help but smile a little. "You see , I come from another alternate universe. True , I used to dwell here on the world ; about millions of years ago. The Evil One , the Abomination forced me out of this world. At first , I resisted it , after all I had been living here for so long peacefully , so I had to fight. But soon , the Evil One had created a bug. A virus that could of destroyed the whole world." "Missingno , that is the name of the degenerate one that the Abomination had created. Designed to wipe out the whole world so that it's master , Darkuma , who was known as the Evil One , could then get the entire world to himself. His intentions for taking over this world is not known , although previously , he has taken over other worlds and completely destroyed the world." "So I , knowing there was almost no hope for living here could only sadly abandon this wonderful world. I had to go to another alternate universe by using my psychic powers to deliver me from the evil." "But , the dark mist Darkuma had created was not entirely that powerful. Sure it had all the known moves from the pocket monsters in the world. But then , on that fateful day I had left the world , I met face-to-face with Nalia , the goddess of virtue. Whereas Darkuma was the god of hate and destruction , Nalia was the goddess of good virtue and love." "I suddenly met Nalia on my journey to the alternate universe. I was afraid since Nalia was a goddess and if I saw her , it could of only meant one thing. However , Nalie asked me where I was going and what had caused me to do so. I told her about Darkuma , the mention of his name made her blood boil literally." "Then , in a state of fury after learning from me what had happened to the world , she sent me off to the alternate planet , very similar to our world known as Earth. So I was then gone for millions of years. Darkuma for some reason wanted to destroy me with his black mist and then he relocated me in his dark psychic mind. He was god of spirits and ghosts and his powers easily could of defeated me. He almost killed me ; he sent a psychic/ghost blast from his mind to my mind and then Nalia appeared and confronted Darkuma." "She then caught Darkuma off guard and at that moment , she cast the black mist known as Missingno to the depths of the planet. She cursed him and then Missingno was defeated. Nalia had on the battle and went back to wherever the gods and goddesses went. From that day on , no one ever saw Missingno again." Professor Oak was silent for awhile ; after all he had just heard from the rarest pokemon of all , two gods that had battled which he would of assumed was an old wive's tale , a black mist known as Missingno , all while this was all told to him by a psychic telepathic link. "You find this hard to believe....??" Mew asked him. Professor Oak nodded: "But then again , you are Mew and I think that you aren't lying." "Yes." "So umm...Mew , why did you tell me all of this. There is a reason for you doing so." Professor Oak said as Mew floated around his room. "Alas , the news is not good. Millions of years ago , Darkuma commanded his black mist to destroy all pokemon. He did so in order to take over the world. The result was billions and billions of pokemon dying. Extinct species and species that are only so few like Zapdos and Moltres. After Nalia , the great goddess had cast Missingno into the core of the Earth , she cleaned up the planet. The planet was practically dead , but she revived all of the destroyed places. Then shortly after she was done and left the world to resume to her standing in the other worlds , only then did man started to walk on this world. 

Darkuma is attempting to do so again." Professor Oak did not look so intimidated as Mew told him about the news. He couldn't believe that a dark god would suddenly appear one day with his black mist and destroy all mankind. Impossible. "I know you feel it is impossible of this to happen. Perhaps I should show you some evidence......." "No wait...I believ-" Suddenly the entire environment changed. Professor Oak could only see darkness for awhile and after a few seconds , he realized that he was in a pitch dark room. He wasn't in his hotel room anymore. Mew was nowhere to be seen. "Where am I????" Professor Oak cried frantically. He tried moving around but suddenly bumped into something sharp. He yelped in pain and rubbed his leg. He bumped into sharp. Then he heard a noise and saw some light. He quickly darted where he was before and he proceeded to look at where the light was. And as the light filled up the room , he wished he was blind. Light filled the room and everything was cleared. He gasped. The room was quite huge. The floor was dirt. And in some parts of the floor , it had some very long spikes in the floor for almost absolutely no reason. They looked like the stalagmites in a cave , only these seemed sharper , harder , and looked like a teeth inside a Charizard's mouth. The walls were red. They looked like they had been painted for it looked wet. Professor Oak suddenly realized it was blood. The walls were painted with blood. That explained the weird smell of coins that filled his nostrils. There was a throne of some sort across from him. The throne was a separate platform and it looked like some sort of a three-layer cake except it's appearance was different. The "steps" were black and smoke was rising from it. The "railings" were not really railings ; they looked like dark electricity and it cackled and looked electrifying. The floor was bumpy also , the bumps looked like a recognizable figure but Professor Oak could not see it that clearly. The chair seemed like it was part of the wall. The walls there were painted with red blood and what seemed like dark blood. The red and black mixed together in some parts of the platform of the throne and some yellow smoke arisen from it. The chair was like a stone chair that was part of the wall. And on top of the chair , part of the wall , was a very shiny , very bright green stone that looked very intriguing. Depending on the person looking at it , it could of either been a beautiful piece of jade stone , only it could shine and was very smooth , or it could of been a scary looking object that looked bewitching. And in front of the throne and the whole entire platform was a very strange green bubbling pool. It bubbled and it was very very strange. Professor Oak's ear's filled with the sound of it's bubbling. The green liquid looked very ferocious in a way and in a way , it looked alive. Around the room was various other things. There were what seemed like equipment and what seemed like furniture. And on the walls on the left and right side were some seriously big holes in them. The holes were about as big as twice the size of two Electrodes and it seemed like it was hollow. The holes lead somewhere. But none of these things really attracted Professor's Oak's eyes. Something else did. The thing that walked in the room got 99% of his attention. 

The thing looked like the demon. It looked like Satan. It had various number of horns on top of it's head , or spikes. The head itself was in a dirty color and immediately , Professor Oak could tell that this thing stinked. The face ; it was horrifying. The eyes , or where there should of been eyes , were completely black eyes. No whiteness , no red eyes , or green eyes. Just completely black with no special feature about them except maybe it had powers of some sort or that the fact the eye was a big as a pokeball. The flesh on it's face was red and black mixed together. Some parts of it's face had blotches that were huge. The nose was huge. It was about one thirds of the face. There seemed to be no nostril , until Oak saw it. The nose had millions and millions of dots on it. Nostrils. Millions and millions of tiny nostrils. Sickening. Professor Oak also saw the mouth. The thing really had no mouth. But he saw a crease under the huge nose and decided it was probably the mouth. He really didn't want to find out anything about the mouth. The body of this creature did not seem....real. It looked like a black mist. However , the black mist looked ghostly. The mist body had various amount of spikes and what looked like suction holes in it's body. Professor Oak couldn't help but hurl. Strangely , when he was going to hurl , nothing spewed out of his mouth nor did he feel anything coming in his mouth. What had happened to him?? Where was Mew?? Who was the figure that was floating eerily to it's chair?? Perhaps it is Missingno....it had a black mist body didn't it , Professor Oak thought to himself. "No , it is not Missingno.." a voice challenged. Professor Oak quickly looked around in his hiding spot. He was hiding behind one of the various equipment in the ghastly room. He could see no one. "Don't worry , it's only me , Mew." the bubbly voice said. Professor Oak nodded slightly but was still looking for Mew somewhere. "I'm still telepathically linked to you." "Mew , where are we?? And who is that monster?? Can he hear us?? Answer that question first." Professor Oak said quickly. "No , he cannot hear us. I created a psychic image of Darkuma and what he is doing right now. And yes , that is Darkuma. He's the Guardian of Hades , Master of the Flames , and the Dark One. He is the creator of Missingno." Mew spat , as if what he just said was a curse word. "He's Darkuma??" Professor Oak asked in bewilderment. "Yes." "So this is just sort of a like a psychic movie or something about him and it's just that I'm in it??" "Basically , you are correct." Darkuma was floating toward the throne. He suddenly dipped himself in the weird green pool. Instantly , a loud terrifying scream echoed off the walls. The screams continued as Darkuma was in the pool. They sounded so real , and horrible. Also , the green pool had started to become more active. And then , some hands of some sort emerged from the pool , helplessly trying to touch or grab to something. Screams continued on as the hands from the pool desperately tried to grab something. Darkuma seemed not to be affected by the pool or the screams. Calmly , he got out of the pool and then magically , the green liquid dried off him and all the screams stopped. He went over to sit down in the chair. "Those screams......they're....they're condemning." Professor Oak said , his voice cracking. "The pool is believed to be a gateway to hell." "Oh..." and then Professor Oak weakened as he slumped behind the wall in the room behind the huge equipment. And then , much to Professor Oak's pleasure , his mind went blank again and then he couldn't see anything. Then , his mind slowly made sense of his surroundings. A bed , two chairs , a table and a TV. He was back to his beloved hotel room. Professor Oak let out a sigh of relief. "Now I know what they mean by "home sweet home"."Professor Oak muttered. And then , the air around him grew warm and nice and then at once , Mew appeared. "Whew , I think I am very convinced now." Professor Oak said softly. "That was Darkuma's throne room. He only goes there for only important reasons. And so far , only one important thing is on his mind..." Mew said flatly. "Mew , if Darkuma was to take over this world , how would he do it??" Professor Oak asked. "Simple. Summon Missingno and..." "I thought it was banished!!??" "Yes , but Darkuma has figured out how to revive his monster and terrorize the whole world. That is the whole reason why I was ever here , to tell you to get ready." "You mean tell everyone?? But they'll all think I'm crazy," Professor Oak protested. "No , this black mist will not just recklessly destroy and annihilate like what it had done so foolishly millions of years ago. I cannot be sure and even with my psychic powers how it will attack. But let me tell you , you humans on this world have pokemon trainers right?? Well get some trustworthy pokemon trainers who can actually fight this mist. Believe me , the black mist is not invincible , it can be destroyed." "But what if they-" "I know by my psychic mind , you will find some trainers. You will find them and they will be a certain pokemon trainer. I had found you trustworthy and therefore , I believe you can find the right pokemon trainers." Mew smiled. "And if they fail??" Oak asked lightly. "Then all mankind is doomed until the world reaches the point where Missingno will reveal itself and create bloodshed." Professor Oak was silent for awhile. "Where is this Missingno??" Oak asked thoughtfully. "That too will be done in a certain way. Or to you humans , coincidence will be the key to find Missingno. Someone will guide them and make them , the trainers , engage battle with Missingno by using the powers of coincidence." "Oh." "I have come and now I must return." Mew said , still sounding quite happy despite all the stunts it had performed in front of Professor Oak. "Mew , uh..I'd like to know , if I would be able to use my pokemon picto-viewer on you. It can take a picture of pokemon and uhh....well see , if I take the photo of you , I can then show it to the trainers and they can find it to believe me. But I'll be happy too if you don't want to have your picture taken." Oak said quickly. "I know your intentions are good so you may operate that thing." Mew said , stopping right in the air." Professor Oak took the pokemon camera and then he took a photo of Mew. Then , Mew focused her powers on the camera. Strangely somehow , a picture rolled out of some "secret slot" that Oak never saw before and there it was , a perfect picture of Mew floating in the air while the hotel room was the back round. "Good-bye , and good luck!!!!" Mew cried as she started to float away in her pink and purple bubble. Oak smiled and then he waved to Mew: "Good-bye!! You are a fantastic pokemon!!!" Oak commented. *END OF FLASHBACK* 

"Wow , what a fantastic experience!!" Ash exclaimed. Professor Oak only nodded and refilled his cup full of tea again. "Did you really see this...or did you just dream it??" Misty asked. "No , I really experienced it. I never told anyone else , other wise they'd think I was crazy or something. But if you really don't believe me......I still have that picture of Mew.." "Oh please!! We have to see that picture!!!" Suzie begged. "Ok." and with that , Professor Oak went somewhere in his house to search for the photo while Ash and co. waited anxiously for the evidence of Mew. Professor Oak's footsteps then became louder as he returned back to the room with a big yellow envelope. He carefully opened the envelope and then he sat down. The photo lay on his lap and Ash quickly snatched it up and looked at it. He gaped in awe. Misty , Brock , and Suzie quickly gathered around Ash as Oak just sat their , looking at them. The photo was perfect. The pokemon was right in the middle of the picture , every single detail of it clear and the focus was good. The pokemon was big and covered almost the whole picture vertically. The pokemon resembled a Meowth slightly. It was white and had blue eyes. It had a long tail and short stubby arms at the sides of it's body. The feet were not to big either ; it seemed like it totally depended on floating to move around. It was Mew. "Damn!!! Look at this picture!!! It's perfect!!!!" Ash cried. "That's because Mew used it's psychic powers on it to make it perfectly developed." Oak explained. "Do you know that if you showed this to public , you'll be famous??!!" Brock exclaimed. "Sadly , I can't show it to public. They will...try to all disturb Mew perhaps after evidence of it's existence is revealed and of course they'll bother me." Oak said shaking his head. "And then Pallet Town will become bigger." Ash said darkly. Then he resumed back to the picture. "It's beautiful......." Misty said softly. "Enchanting isn't it??" Professor Oak smiled. Suzie was still speechless when she saw the picture. "What a cool pokemon!!" Brock commented. "I'd sure love to have a Mew......" Suzie said dreamily. Ash handed the picture , carefully , back to Professor Oak and then he carefully put it back in the envelope. Then he set it on the table. "Ok , now that you've seen the picture of Mew , what do you think??" Professor Oak asked. "What do you mean??" Misty asked. "I mean about what Mew's prophecy was. About the black mist. About Darkuma and all the other stuff," Professor Oak sighed. Ash sort of looked away , Brock and Suzie's faces were wrinkled in a slight frown , and Misty was kind of waiting for someone to say something. Professor Oak could tell what they were thinking. "You guys don't believe it." "Professor....I-I'm sorry , but I find it kind of hard to believe. I mean , about the prophecy....it seems sort of weird. I mean , a black mist pokemon?? A weird demon freak and all the other stuff. I kind of find it hard to believe." "However , I do believe you about Mew. What Mew told you about the revelation....well , I can't- it's just that-" Ash said "It's Ok , I understand. I wouldn't have believed it unless if I had visual proof myself." Professor Oak said with a sad smile. "But don't you think we should at least *find* this black mist or even possibly encounter Mew herself??" Suzie asked. "Yes , I agree with Suzie. I mean , there is visual proof that Mew exists. Mew , like what Professor Oak stated , would not have appeared to someone for no reason. This is no joke. But at the same time...about all that spiritual stuff..." "Yeah , but come on. A demon and a black mist "pokemon"." Brock said in a tone of doubt. "How about Mew???" Misty challenged. Brock didn't have an answer to that. "Professor Oak , can you tell us where Mew or the black mist could be located??" Ash asked eagerly. Professor Oak smiled , he knew he had found the right trainers. 

~alternate universe~ 

Mew could see (by using her psychic powers) that the trustworthy human had picked his trainers to go off to find the black mist. But then Mew frowned as they brought up the subject of finding her. Why would they try to find her?? They had better chances to find Missingno rather than her. The trainers also even doubted that Darkuma existed or this alternate universe she dwelled in now. But she could see why they didn't believe it. Mew suddenly heard some noises nearby and quickly teleported herself into the trees where all the branches covered her and then she created a psychic energy shield around her so that no one could see her. One thing she didn't like about this parallel planet was that the humans here often liked disturbing her forest. Humans constantly barged in and did various things like having their daily meals here or playing in the forest itself. The humans today that came to the woods were just two mere kids who were chasing each other. Another strange thing about this planet was the pokemon here were all different and all were normal type pokemon except some which were poison types and other types. There was no real elemental pokemon and here the pokemon didn't evolve. Instead , by using her own powers , she gained knowledge about this planet she lived in and learned that the pokemon here evolved over long periods of time. There were also no pokeballs , pokemon trainers , pokemoncenters , or pokemon training realted things here on this planet. Just pokemon that were wild and usually the humans would have a weird Meowth-like pokemon or a Growlithe-like pokemon with them. The humans here didn't keep them in pokeballs or did they train them to battle. They were just friends. Mew sighed as she used some more psychic energy to find out what was happening to the trustworthy human. Perhaps she would even have to appear the trainers. She really hoped they were the right trainers....if they weren't , Mew would have to erase their memories of her which she really hated to resort to. Then she'd have to fight this battle against Darkuma by appearing on her own homeworld. She decided that the trainers were Ok and then , using her purple and pink energy , disappeared from her temporary dwelling on the alternate planet. *** 

Ash , Misty , Brock , and Suzie were in Viridian forest , on their way to Crimson city. A few days ago , they left Pallet after getting more information from Professor Oak and raising all of their pokemon to well over level 100. They stayed at Pallet Town for at least two months , training hard. They also took breaks occasionally so their pokemon wouldn't hate them. Ash's pokemon that were with him now was Pikachu , Charizard , Ivysaur , and Wartortle. Ivysaur and Wartortle decided they probably would never want to evolve and Ash accepted that , after all , he evolved his pokemon so that they could become stronger (with their choice of course). His Ivysuar and Wartortle exceeded then normal powers of their evolved forms anyway. He also had Pidgeot with him and Pidgeot would prove useful whenever they had to Fly around. The rest of his pokemon like Primeape were left back at Professor Oak's laboratory and with his mother to be taken care of. His Butterfree returned to the wild again. Misty's pokemon were Starmie , Golduck , and Talon. Her Starmie was always a high level and during the days of training in Pallet , it grew more levels and soon learned special moves also. Golduck wasn't the best on her team of pokemon , but nevertheless , it was more than a match for any pokemon. Misty was working with Golduck on his psychic powers ; ever since the encounter with Sabrina , she wanted a pokemon a strong as a psychic pokemon. And of course her Talon was a very , very powerful pokemon. It's type was not the egg type anymore , but was a multi-talented pokemon which would soon resemble the powers of a telekinetic , crystal , and ultimate pokemon. The meaning of "ultimate pokemon" defining as it becoming so powerful , it was unstoppable...unless something equally as powerful confronted it. She had left some of her pokemon like Staryu with Professor Oak as well. Brock's pokemon were strong and very hard to beat unless if it was Misty battling him. He had an Onix that had special moves and had it's appearance changed too. It now had red laser eyes and six horns on it's head. The sight of it scared many people in Pallet Town and Brock had to convince everyone that his Onix was not an "evil pokemon" although it could of been , depending on what Brock commanded it to do. His Geodude was like Ash's Ivysaur and Wartortle , reluctant to evolve so it was a really strong Geodude. And his Vulpix , which he didn't dare evolve for some reason , was one of his better pokemon. It's flame attacks were almost similar to Ash's Charizard ,except Vulpix's agility and speed was better. Brock's Zubat stayed with Professor Oak in Professor Oak's "pokemon paradise land". Suzie had only two pokemon , both which were very rare. She owned a Snorlax which she had been given to as a gift from a guy with a pokeflute whom she met in at Saffron Foresyt and she trained it well. Her primary pokemon was Dragonair , a dragon pokemon which usually could take on many pokemon at a time and defeat them all. It was absolutely strong and Ash especially couldn't wait to see Dragonair evolve into a Dragonite. Dragonair also trained itself as well and was an ambitious pokemon who wanted to evolve too. Brock also shared Vulpix with Suzie so Vulpix was really both of theirs. So those were all the pokemon that they carried with them on their quest to destroy this black mist. Their orders were to not let any of the information get leaked out to the public , destroy the black mist somehow , or find Mew , and to report back to Professor Oak. Professor Oak also was on a watch-out for any signs of Missingno appearing to the world ; he didn't know when Missingno would attack. Perhaps it was already attacking people. One thing for sure: Darkuma already freed the evil black mist. According to what Mew had told him back in the hotel room scene , Missingno was already freed and it's main targets were important people like the presidents and pokemon trainers so that int he end , it could easily destroy the world with it's powers along with Darkuma's. The only other person that knew this secret was Ash's mom. It took her a few days to finally give in and believe what Professor Oak was telling her and all the evidence that he had. Professor Oak often would tell her the bad dreams he would have about Darkuma's horrible throne room and would even vomit sometimes for no reason (except for the subject of Darkuma). So right now , Ash and co. were in Viridian Forest , trying to get to Viridian City before the day was over. They left Pallet early in the morning and traveled all day long. They used their pokemon to help them get to their destination quicker , but not wanting to tire their pokemon , they walked most of the way. They all were tired , and the sky was pinkish red and the clouds were illuminated by a redness as well. The trees in the forest were dark as the bright red sky was slowly turning to darkness. "I think we should camp out here." Brock declared , stopping. He was in front of everyone and for once Ash wasn't leading- he was tired. "Yeah." Ash groaned. "I'm hella tired." Misty said , drinking the water from her water bottle. Suzie only nodded. "Me too......." Pikachu mumbled as it collapsed to the floor. After Brock and Ash got the huge two-room tent set up , they came out. Ash was more tired than ever , but Brock strangely seemed to be glowing. "Hey guys , it's time to eat , and I'll be the chef for ya tonight!!" He said happily , grinning and winking. Pikachu ears perked as he heard this and eagerly bounded toward Brock. Misty and Ash just sort of gaped at him , wondering why he still had energy left. "He's a really great cook..." Suzie whispered to Ash and Misty as Brock furiously began to work at super anime speed to make their food. His backpack somehow carried all of his ingredients , silverware , a table , and the usual stuff on table like pepper , salt , and napkins. Ash and Misty were still staring at Brock while Suzie just sort of grinned as she watched her love work. Within a few minutes , there was food on the table. There was rotisserie chicken, broiled ribs , buttered corn , steaks , honey-roasted ham , vegetables and a slice of cake for everyone including Pikachu. And for the pokemon , he gave them some "human food" and the usual pokemon food which Suzie had made before their journey and the pokemon all really loved her pokechow , after all she was a pokemon breeder. "Wow!!!!" Ash , Misty , and Suzie gasped as they saw the food on the table. Their eyes twinkled and all of them sat down on the chairs that were available. Even Brock seemed impressed and then immediately , after a short prayer of thanks , they all dug in to the food. Everyone was happy and all of them complimented on Brock's cooking while Brock nodded , satisfied with his cooking. The pokemon all loved their food and soon after they each got some cake , they all rested along the riverside which was near their campsite and stared at the night stars above them. Every food was devoured and no food were left over. Brock was flattered that they ate up everything while telling him that he was the best cook in the world. And after they ate their food , talked for awhile in their tent , they all went to join their pokemon , lying on the grass , staring at the night stars. They had all of their energy recovered and felt like they were pumped and ready for anything. In another words , they were feeling kind of cocky. "Ahhhh.....it feels good to rest on the soft grass.." Ash said. "Yeah.." "Hey guys , have you ever wondered about Mew's pokemon powers??" Ash asked. "No , but it's gotta be really strong." Brock said. "Yeah , it's a psychic pokemon." Misty added. "Do you think we'll ever find it??" Suzie asked. "I hope so..." Then they all returned back to their tent and the pokemon back to their pokeballs and they went to sleep with the night stars above them and the river trickling quietly next to them. 

Ash was having yet another dream..... "Pokeball , go!!!!" Ash threw a pokeball and it captured Mew!! He gave a cheer. This was his fifth Mew he caught!! He was in Mew Paradise , catching Mews with his pokeballs. All of the Mews here were infinite levels , super powered , and were all a little bit too submissive to Ash's pokeballs. And he kept capturing Mews. The Mews kept following him , begging to be caught. Ash fulfilled their wishes by throwing more pokeballs. The Mews were all happy once they were caught. At first Ash didn't think it was right , but the Mews convinced him and he kept capturing them. At last , there were no more Mews. He caught thirty Mews. And then all of the Mews surrounded him..........all of the Mews.......their tails whipping around....whipping around.......tickling his face........tickling......really tickling.... "Hey!!" he cried as he woke up. He could see clearly it was all just a dream. He knew it was too good to be true anyway. But right now , he was focused on Misty , who was tickling him. " Hey Ash , are you ticklish???"she asked in a devilish tone. Pikachu snickered. "Hell yeah!! Stop that!! I'm very ticklish!!!" Ash cried , as he squirmed in his sleeping bag while Misty laughed as she tickled his ribs. Brock and Suzie were gone on a little walk ; they woke up real early. "Come on , stop it!!" Ash said , squirming around while Misty moved to his neck. He was laughing and sort of crying at the same time as well. "Beg me." Misty laughed. Ash glared at her mockingly then he grinned. "You gotta do better than that." The instant he said that , he wished he didn't for Misty then started tickling him again. "Come on , let me here you say it." Misty demanded playfully. "Please stop!!!!!!" Ash cried. Misty couldn't take it any longer and then she started rolling with laughter along with Pikachu. Ash then could see his chance and he retaliated by tickling Misty , who was on her sleeping bag now , still laughing. He got on her and started to tickle her instead. She then started to squirm as well and her laughter now was different. "Now I want YOU to beg me to stop." Ash beamed. Misty laughed and continued to try to get out , but Ash was on top of her and blocked her from getting out. "Ok , Ok , you win.." she said playfully. "Not until I hear you." Ash said as he tickled her some more. Misty couldn't take it any longer so she begged him to stop and then he stopped. Pikachu was still looking at them , not staring at them disgustedly. "I don't understand them sometimes..." Pikachu murmured and then walked out of the tent while Ash and Misty were kissing each other. Brock and Suzie then were walking back to the campsite so then Pikachu decided to stay around for breakfast. After Ash and Misty stopped kissing , and after Brock and Suzie stopped embarrassing them , they ate breakfast which was prepared by Brock , they started on their journey to Viridian city. "I hope we can make it to Pewter city by the end of today," Ash said. "Don't worry , Pewter city is not far from Viridian city." Brock reassured. "And then you can meet up with your dad again." Misty piped up. "Yup!!" Brock said with his eyes twinkling. "I can't wait to meet him." Suzie exclaimed. "Yeah and two of my sisters are going to start pokemon training so I can give them some of my rock pokemon that are in my gym that my dad runs now. I hope he wasn't to hard for the trainers to beat." Brock said thoughtfully. All day long they walked. They rested a little bit at Viridian City and then after getting their pokemon healed , they flew over another portion of Viridian Forest much to Misty's relief and then they landed near the edge of the forest. They never were tired since they had gotten enough rest at Viridian city. Then they left. They all continued to talk and chat , but they weren't aware that they were being watched by someone. In the trees were something watching at Ash and co. "One...two...three..." a raspy voice said and then , a whole bunch of smoke bombs were launched on the ground. Brock turned his head and saw the bombs coming and he quickly dived down with his hands on his head while also knocking Suzie safely down on the grass. Ash , seeing this also ducked down holding Misty's hand in his and they hid behind a tree. "Haha. You fools think you can escape us." a voice snarled. 

"They sound slightly familiar." Brock sneered. The smoke cleared and then four members of Team Rocket stood there. Jesse , James , Butch , and Cassidy were all there , standing there looking impressive as the smoke cleared. "To destroy the world with devastation!!!!!" "To control all people within out nation!!!!!!!" "To kill all those that get in our way!!!!" "To blast the fools with weapons array!!!" "I am Jesse!!!!!!" Jesse appeared and she looked different than how she looked like before. They now wore green uniforms and had on some backpacks while holding something. "I am James!!!!!!!" James appeared and he had a green uniform and was also wearing a backpack of some sort and holding something. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!!!!!!" "Surrender now or prepare to die!!!!" "Meowth , fuck you all!!!!" Then Jesse fired her weapon she was holding which caused intense flames to shoot out and nearly flamed up a poor Caterpie. James shot his weapon out and it shot out electricity immediately and everyone could smell the lightning. Pikachu stumbled off the branch it was hiding in for the lightning had scared it right off the branch and it landed safely int he bushes where he would then tell Ash later. "Woah , what happened to you guys??" Brock asked. The last time he saw Team Rocket , it was at the pokemon league battles where they were trying to steal pokemon in their usual lame ways. "It doesn't matter what happens to us , it's what happens to you!!" another voice sneered. Surrounding Ash , Misty , Brock , and Suzie was Jesse and James on one side and Butch and Cassidy on the other side. Butch held a two handheld lasers while Cassidy had energy blades which were similar to litesabers. "What the hell do you guys want???!!!!!" Ash growled. He never got to pay back Team Rocket for what they had done. He was getting ready to choose Charizard and sick them all. "Shut up or else." James smiled sickly as he pointed his weapon toward Ash. "Give us your Pikachu and all of your pokemon , right now or we'll have the pleasure of beating the crap out of you guys!!" Cassidy shouted. "Bitch!!!!" Ash suddenly shouted and he jumped in mid-air , threw his pokeball , landed next to a rock. Misty had saw him and she quickly rolled away while Brock and Suzie ran for cover to the bushes. "Pikaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu shouted popping out of the bushes , and then shot out a Lightningbolt , very similar to what James had shot out. Pikachu missed as Jesse and James hid behind a huge rock. Jesse fired the flamethrower and it turned the spot where Ash used to be into crisp. Jesse frowned. "Get them!!!!!!" Ash shouted as Charizard popped out. "What the fuck is this??" Butch said , amused that a pokemon was out. He fired his laser at Charizard. Charizard let a Roar and it made the fearless Team Rocket instinctively retreat a little. "Hell's Fury!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled. Misty just looked on , and for a split-second felt sorry for Team Rocket. Charizard glowed redness until he was completely red and was almost entirely a red pokemon when he shot fire beams out with amazing accuracy. Suddenly , Jesse and James teleported from where they were and into a hidden Team Rocket tank. Brock gasped as he saw this , Team Rocket for once was more than a match. They had somehow gotten teleportation devices. Charizard flamed up the tank just as Team Rocket got in it. The tank sped away , but Jesse's voice could be heard: "You pieces of shit!! You won't get away with this!!!" Ash inspected the grounds before anyone went on them , there could of been mines. But it was safe and Charizard scanned the area for anyone and saw no one. "Argh , those bitches are back...." he growled. "Ash , did something happen to Team Rocket , they seem well like real Team Rocket criminals now!!" Brock said grimly. "They must of grown up. They were about like what , twenty years old when they joined Team Rocket. Their now like older and they're well , I guess turning into real members of Team Rocket." Ash sighed. "Damn , my hip hurts where I threw myself onto the floor." Misty muttered , rubbing her hip. Suzie was breathing hard and still sort of in a trance. "It's Ok Suzie , their gone now.." Brock said soothingly. "We'll pay 'em back for what they did , those bastards." Ash said ominously. "Pika!!!" Ash turned around and saw Pikachu run toward him. Ash hugged Pikachu. "How could I of forgotten you Pikachu?? Are you Ok , buddy??" Ash asked with care. Pikachu shook it's head. "No , those bastards scared me. Did you see their weapons??? They were totally armed this time!!" Pikachu exclaimed. "I know, and that worries me." Ash said , looking distant. "We should of hurt them real bad." Misty said. "Yeah." Brock said with his calm fury. "Well , I think we should check if everyone is Ok." Ash said. "I'm Ok." Misty said, "Me too." Brock added. "I'm Ok.." Suzie said. "Ok then , let's go , but be on a look-out this time. Pikachu , get ready to use Emerald Lightning." Ash commanded. "Talon , I choose you!!!" Misty said , throwing her pokeball. Talon came out. "Am I in need of assistance??" Talon asked , seeing that no pokemon was around to battle. "Yeah , can you guard us please. I mean , just look out for anyone like Team Rocket. They just attacked us." Misty said her voice wavering a little. "Are you Ok??" "Yes." Feeling safe with Charizard and Talon out , Ash was a bit more calm. But he couldn't help wondering whatever had happened to Team Rocket and what had transformed them so much. They kept walking , but not in their jovial mood anymore. And then they heard a motorcycle..... "Hey , who is that??" Misty asked. Everyone looked behind them and they saw Officer Jenny!! "Officer Jenny , can you stop for minute!!" Ash shouted. She stopped her motorcycle right next to Ash , somehow not causing any smoke or dirt around her. "What do you want??" They told Officer Jenny about Team Rocket and their new sophisticated technology. "You're saying that Team Rocket had flamethrowers , electric weapons , and teleportation technology now?? Are you kidding?? Flamethrowers maybe. But not teleportation. They must of just dazzled you with their weapons to make you think they teleported." "But it's true!!" Ash protested. "Hey , I think I remember you. You're that kid , years ago who brought a Pikachu into town....." "That's me!!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Wait , if your Pikachu can talk , does that mean that......" Ash nodded. "You're the pokemon master right??" Brock , Misty , and Suzie just sat there , frowning at Ash , who was busy telling Officer Jenny about himself. And Brock wasn't going crazy over Officer Jenny either. He even forgotten all about the Officer Jenny features so he couldn't identify this Officer Jenny anymore....... "We're here to tell her about Team Rocket!!!!" Brock and Misty shouted. "Oh yeah , um...well we just wanted to tell you , if you see Team Rocket , you have to be careful. Their not as dumb as they used to be." Ash said. "Well , I guess I can believe you , since *you're* the pokemon master (it got on everyone's nerves) and I guess Team Rocket has to have matured a little. I arrested them about sixteen times (everyone sweatdropped ) , but each time they got away. Ok then , thanks for telling me!!" Officer Jenny said with a wink in her eye. She quickly started up her motorcycle and sped away through the floors of Viridian Forest. "Hey , look , Pewter City!!" Brock said pointing forward. The sun was going down now and it made the forest floor shine with one last beam of light as the sky was now orange and red and near the top of the sky was getting dark. Pewter City lay before them , the city lights already turned on. A little clearing in the forest gave them a perfect view of Pewter city , which extended to their right and left and forward too. "Ahh yes , Pewter city........" Brock murmured. Suddenly Ash laughed as he rushed forward toward a stone. "What is it??" Misty asked. 

"This is where we first met Brock's dad remember??" He said , pointing at the huge rock he had once sat on. "Oh yeah!!!" Misty exclaimed. "Hey , you're right!!" Pikachu said , using his Agility to get to where Ash was now. And then Ash hopped down from the rock and he saw a faint remain of a "rock shop" where Brock's dad , Flint , used to sell rock souvenirs. "Are you sure?? My dad was here selling *rocks*????" Brock asked in a horrified tone. "Sorry , but he did. I still remember , I was standing on that rock and then he told me to get off because *I* was standing on his merchandise." Ash said. "Yeah , but he was very nice. He offered to take Pikachu to the pokemon center for me.." Ash commented. Pikachu nodded. "Damn , I'm glad he took over my gym. And speaking of my gym...." "Hey , maybe there will be some challengers around and you can battle them!!" Pikachu said. "Yeah , but the gym closes at eight pm and it's already almost nine o'clock." Brock stated. "There's always tomorrow." "Well , since we're here , we might as well stay here for another extra day since Brock probably wants to stay here longer." Ash declared. "It's Ok Ash , we need to get moving tomorrow. Besides , Cerulean city is next and Misty probably wants to get there soon." Brock insisted. "No , we've been traveling for two straight days almost nonstop , I think we deserve a rest." Misty said as they continued walking toward the city. "Yeah , and I think I'll go check out some of the malls!! I heard they had real huge shopping centers!!!!" Suzie exclaimed. "Pika!!!!" *** 

"Who is it??" Flint asked wearily as he got up from his couch. All of the kids had went to sleep and he could not be sure who would be back at this time of the day. He opened the door and immediately had a huge surprise. "Brock!!!!!" He exclaimed. "Dad!!!!" Brock said with a grin. They hugged and then Brock's dad invited them all in. Ash and Misty introduced themselves , but it wasn't needed since Flint already remembered them. "And this young lady...." He asked. "Oh dad , this is Suzie.." He said and Suzie greeted him politely. "You are really good kids you know that??" Flint said warmly. "We're not kids anymore dad....." "IT'S BROCK!!!!!!!!!!!" a chorus of voices shouted. Then , about twelve little kids rushed up toward Brock. "Hey , it's it's my brothers and sisters!!!" Brock said happily. "They're adorable!!" Suzie said. "Where have you been Brock??" "Can you show what new pokemon you got??" "Who are those people over there??" Brock laughed as he answered every question that his siblings all had. "I thought I told you guys to go to sleep." Brock's dad scolded. "It's Ok , dad." So his little brothers and sisters all crowded around Brock while they all chatted. "So Ash , I heard that you're the pokemon league champion." Flint said with a smile. "Uhh..yeah. But it's really no big deal. Another trainer will probably come along and defeat me and get my title." Ash said modestly. "Whatever Ash , you didn't tell them all about Pikachu did you??" Misty said. Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder all this time was afraid that Brock's little siblings would bother him. "Hi..." Pikachu said a little nervously. The reaction was immediate. "WOW!!!! A TALKING POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone except the kids sweatdropped. Some of Brock's siblings were afraid of Pikachu , but most of them , especially the boys crowded around Ash , while Pikachu moved on top of Ash's hat , more scared than ever. "Kind of ironic how Pikachu can fight Team Rocket and yet be afraid of little kids..." Ash muttered. "Pika Pika (I think I'll talk in Pikachu language for now...)" Ash nodded. The kids continued pulling at his jeans , asking him questions about Pikachu. "Kids , quit bothering the trainer!!" Brock's dad said firmly. The kids barely even quieted down. Misty silently laughed. Ash was trying to answer their questions. "Hey , be nice everyone and stop bothering him!!" Brock ordered. "We only wanted to hear the Pikachu talk again...." one of Brock's brothers grumbled. They magically calmed down. Brock's dad sighed in exasperation. "It must of been some hard taking care of all these kids , huh??" Misty said. Brock's dad nodded. "So uh...has daddy been taking care of ya guys good??" Brock asked playfully. "Yup!!" "It took a long time to finally get it." Brock's dad muttered. Then he brightened up. "So what brings you back to Pewter??" "Oh , we were on the way , to deal with some umm.....business." Ash said. "We thought we'd stop by here." Misty added. "Well , you guys are all welcome here. You can stay here as long as you want." Flint said with a smile. "Cool!" "Thanks!!" "No problem." Flint replied. "I think we should go to sleep now....it's already 11:30." Ash said , checking his watch. "Kids , go to sleep now." Flint said wearily. "Can we just see that Pikachu of yours , Mr. Ash??" one of Brock's sister asked. "Yeah , we promise we won't hurt it!!" another pleaded. "Don't bother him." Brock warned. "What do you think Pikachu???" Pikachu , who was hiding under Ash's hat came out. He looked around the eyes of the little children. Brock was showing Misty's room while he went in Suzie's room. Misty signaled Ash to come. "Come one Pikachu , you can't be scared of them , now can you??" Ash taunted. "Pi Pikachu (Oh fine....)" Ash smiled , and Pikachu hopped off. The kids , not as wild as they were before started petting Pikachu while Ash bounded toward Misty's room. The kids continued petting Pikachu , commenting on Pikachu and how cute it was. "Piiii Pikachu Chu (Hmm... this isn't half bad)!!" *** 

The next morning , Ash was the first one to wake up in his room. He opened his eyes , and saw that Misty was snuggled close to him. He smiled and then he slowly , very slowly put his hands around her. Misty , who obviously felt this , started to move around and yawned. "Mmm.....Ash....I like it when you do that....." she murmured softly. Ash hugged her tight and Misty cuddled even closer to Ash , much to his pleasure. Ash smiled and kissed Misty on her forehead. In the other room across from Ash and Misty was Brock and Suzie , who were not as intense as Ash and Misty , despite their older ages. Brock and Suzie were both already awaken up and they were talking in their bed. "So where do you wanna go today??" Brock asked. "Well , I was planning on shopping.." Suzie grinned. "Great idea!! I know a couple of places here you can shop that are just great." Brock smiled. Suzie yawned. "Cool. I'll ask Ash and Misty if they want to come with us. Well , I already know Misty's coming since I already asked her and Ash and Misty are practically inseparable so I guess Ash is coming." Suzie said. "Aren't they a cute couple are what?? I mean I used to travel with them when we were a bit younger and they used to always and I mean always fight while me and Pikachu are like standing there , trying to calm them down." Suzie laughed as Brock continued: "And then at the end , Pikachu would have to Thundershock them both to keep them from fighting or I would have to stop them myself although I didn't resort to that quickly since I didn't want to be involved in their little problems." "And now their perfectly nice to each other. That's great." Suzie added. Brock nodded and then he pulled Suzie closer to him. And even though almost everybody was awake , they lay in their beds , purposely oversleeping since it was a Saturday. Even Pikachu , who was in a little bed that Brock's brothers and sisters had made for it , was sleeping comfortably and getting his well-deserved rest. All was quiet throughout the morning... 

At around 11:00 , everyone began to get up. Flint actually already got up earlier , in order to attend his gym. Brock and Suzie got up and Brock prepared breakfast. His brothers and sisters were in the living room watching T.V. with Pikachu , who comfortably rested between the kids. Pikachu didn't really watch T.V. , he only wanted the attention. Ash and Misty finally appeared to the kitchen. "Hey Brock." Ash said. "Hi Ash." Brock said , tossing the eggs that he was frying expertly into the air and then catching it. "Good morning Ash , good morning Misty." Suzie greeted. "Hi everybody." Misty said , still sounding sleepy. She sat down on a chair while Ash started eating his eggs. "Me and Brock are planning to go to town and do some shopping...do you guys wanna come??" Suzie asked , sitting down on the chair next to Misty. "Sure!!" Misty said. "I'll come too." Ash replied. Brock smiled slightly and then he went outside to feed the pokemon with the pokemon food that he and Suzie both made together. "So what kind of stuff do you guys plan to buy??" Ash asked. "Well , me and Brock were planning to stock up on our potions and all the other pokemon heals that we'll need." She looked around her to make sure that no one was really listening , like the kids. "Fighting this black mist won't be easy." She said gravely. "I still think that this is unbelievable." Ash sighed. "But there's picture-proof that Mew exists. Also , Professor Oak isn't the kind of person who would lie , you know.." Misty stated. "Yeah , but this kind of stuff is like the stuff you would hear from legends and that kind of stuff." Ash said. Brock came in , an empty bag in his hands. He threw his bag away and washed his hands , and then he came to join their conversation. "So what do you guys think about this...mission we're on??" Brock asked flatly. "You don't believe it??" Misty challenged. "Yeah , come on!! I mean , Professor Oak's not the kind of guys to play a practical joke or anything , but düÆ o , it's gotten even bigger than it was before!!" Brock said. All four of them walked into the store. Inside were various aisles filled with thousands of pokemon merchandise. There were a pretty good sized amount of people in there and an escalator leading upstairs. 

"This is almost like the Celadon department store!!" Misty said with her eyes wide , looking at the wonders around her. "Cool , they have a breeding section over there." Suzie pointed out. "Hey Ash , how about we split up for now. We meet back here at two o'clock. Me and Suzie have to check out the breeding stuff." Brock said. "Ok. At two o'clock." Brock and Suzie went off to the breeding section of the store. "Yo Ash , let's go to the second floor. That's where all the power-ups are!!" Pikachu said , hopping off his shoulder and heading toward the escalator. "Wait Pikachu!!" Ash cried. "Don't worry Ash , everyone has their pokemon out free in this store." Misty said. Ash looked around and saw that many other trainers also had their pokemon out. A Hitmonchan was following it's trainer to the cashier. A Bulbasaur helped a girl get an item on a high shelf. "You're right. Pokemon are allowed to be free in here." Ash said. "Well , we should still see where Pikachu went. After all , Team Rocket.." "Grr......I still never got my revenge on them.....um..anyway , let's check out the second floor. Maybe there's some affordable stuff I can get!!" "I can buy lots of stuff for us Ash , don't worry." As they got on the escalator , Ash questioned her: "What??!!" "I have my credit card. I can charge it all back all the way to Cerulean City where my sisters work." Misty winked her eyes. "Gym leaders are rich.." "You're right. You're the gym leader of Cerulean City." Ash grinned. "And you're the pokemon league master...." Misty replied. "Oh yeah , and I get lot's of money.." "Well that is each time you battle-" "Hey , I just thought of something. Doesn't usually the pokemon master have to go back once every three years to the pokemon league in order to defend the title??" Ash suddenly asked. "Hmm....you're right. We forgot all about that little detail. Oh well , we'll do something about that when the time has come." Misty frowned. They both got off the escalator. Then Ash saw Pikachu's tail sticking out of an aisle on hi right. "Hey Pikachu , watcha got there???" Ash asked. "Look , it's the Iron that Suzie was talking about." Pikachu said , holding up the bottle near Ash. "It's a little bit more cheap than what she said." Ash read the label and saw that it cost 499 dollars. "Hmm...that's way cheaper , and yet still so expensive for me. Argh , I can't wait till I get the money I need..." Ash said , sighing his little anime mushroom cloud. "But Ash , didn't you get the money from the Elite Four when you beat them??" Misty asked. "Yeah Ash , don't tell me you lost it..." Pikachu glared. "Huh....I never even got it." Ash whined. "No of course you didn't get it. They sent it to your house and then-" "Oh yeah!!! I never asked my mom about that. And I'll ask her now for the money!!" Ash cried happily. He raced toward a video telephone booth. He put in some coins , dialed some numbers and after a few rings , his mother picked it up. "Hello , Ketchum residence , Ash!!!!" Ash's mother exclaimed happily on the video. "Hi mom!!" Ash greeted. Misty and Pikachu caught up. "Oh , I see Pikachu and your girlfriend are there too." Ash's mom smiled. "Huh , how'd you know....oh , Professor Oak." Ash said , slightly blushing. Misty in the back was already blushing and her cheeks were red. Pikachu couldn't help but smile. "I'm so proud of you my little Ashy-boy. You're growing up already right before my eyes!!" Ash's mom said enthusiastically. "Mom , you don't have to embarrass me.....anyway , I called you about something." Ash continued. "What is it???" "You know uhh...after I won in the pokemon league?? Well did you happen to receive a letter addressed to me-" "Oh yes , I had this yellow envelope. Wait , let me go get it Ash." Ash's mother said , rushing off to get the envelope. "You have a real sweet mom Ash." Misty smiled. "Yeah...." On the video , Ash's mom came right back this time holding a yellow envelope. "Is this it???" She asked. "Yeah , did you open it??" Ash asked. "No , I didn't know what it was. What is it??" Ash's mom asked in pure curiosity. "Hee hee , I think it's the money I received from the pokemon league , for beating the Elite Four." Ash said. "Really??!!" Ash's mom cried in her sing-song voice. "Yeah , and I uh...sort of need some money now , so can you transfer it here??" Ash asked. Ash's mom nodded and inserted the envelope in a part of the screen which Ash couldn't see. "It should be coming now , by the way , where are you guys now?? And where are you staying??" Ash's mom asked with concern about her son and his girlfriend. "Oh , we're in the PokeMart 2000 in Pewter City." Ash said. "We're staying with Brock at his house." Misty added. "Hey Ash , here it is!!" Pikachu said handing the yellow envelope to Ash. Ash smiled and when he opened it , he saw a check , which had enough money for him to spend for quite a long time as well as some pokemon pwer-ups. "Gee , thanks mom!!" Ash cried , looking at all the money. "It's Ok Ash. And if you ever need anymore money , just call mommy!!" Ash's mom said happily. "Ok then. Bye mom , love ya!!" Ash said , waving goodbye. "Bye!!" Misty said. "Bye!!" Pikachu waved. The video went black again and Ash returned all of his attention to his money. "Wow , I can buy like SO many stuff with this check!!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah , and if it weren't for Misty to suggest the idea..." Pikachu added. "That's right." Ash said , kissing Misty on the forehead. "Come on , we've got some shopping to do!!" Ash said , bounding for the aisles once more. 

~Seamfoam Islands , present time~ 

The peaceful island of Seafoam was particularly beautiful today. The island's ice looked especially white and clean and the wind was soft. Everything was peaceful. Something inside the caves of Seafoam was awakening. It was the legendary bird , Articuno. Deep inside the caves , Articuno stirred. It had been sleeping for so long , maybe approximately thirty-three years. Articuno slept for really long periods of time , but it was very easily disturbed and waken up. No one had waken it up for thirty-three years. It was a very legendary pokemon which almost no one saw. Only three trainers or explorers had spotted Articuno. The first one was dying of starvation on the island and then Articuno appeared to the weak trainer. The second one was an explorer who survived after seeing Articuno , but already died of old age somewhere else. The third trainer also was doomed in the caves after drowning in the currents. Only three people had saw it. Good , thought Articuno. Although only three trainers saw Articuno , many pokemon on Seafoam Island saw Articuno. They referred Articuno as their leader and they were sort of like the body guards of Articuno. That explained how so many trainers who had been eager to find Articuno always either got discouraged and left or died. The pokemon would deliberately appear the trainers and try to stop them. And after such a long period of time to sleep , Articuno woke up. It sensed something wrong. Something very wrong was happening near it. Something that was very wrong. I sense it , Articuno thought. But could it be?? Could it be it?? I thought that it had been gone.. Articuno tensed , thinking that something was staring at it. But nothing was. And it already had lots of guardian pokemon around the "room" that Articuno dwelled in. It was big and was just another cave opening , just that it was very cold. The thought of the despicable thing made it angry. Articuno remembered all the damage it dealt , million of years ago. It was just a small young Articuno whose own kind was destroyed , since it was one of the primary pokemon used for fighting it. And even all the Zapdoses , Articunos , and Moltreses couldn't destroy it that easily. And now they were limited to only one legendary bird left. And so why had Articuno waken up?? It only woke up when the Solstice ceremonies began which would be until about three-thousand-four-hundred-seventy-six years. It only woke up because of trouble. And this trouble was serious. Articuno could sense that this was not a mere pokemon trainer. It was something evil. Articuno was even doubtful. Doubtful if it could protect itself. Since the day young Articuno flapped it's magical wings away from the Ghost/Psychic blast sent by it which had simultaneously destroyed it's parents , Articuno felt fear. Fear. Fear of only one thing. It was the one evil it was afraid of. Missingno. 

*** Ash paced up and down the aisles , looking for any more power-ups. The power-ups were really costly and if it weren't for the money he got for winning in the pokemon league , he would be bankrupt. Pikachu was helping him look for any power-ups they hadn't seen yet ; in fact , it was Pikachu who founded most of the power-ups that were good anyway. Misty also followed Ash , examining the many kinds of power-ups and reading the labels. By doing so , she learned the power-ups were developed in a lab in Cinnabar island and some made in Celadon city. "Hey Ash , I found the TMs!!" Pikachu called to Ash. "Cool!!" Ash cried , following his pokemon. Misty quickly dropped the Dire Hit in the basket where it came from and followed Ash. Pikachu lead them to a section where there were hundreds of boxes that looked strange along with the numbers on them. "Wow , check out all the cool boxes." Ash said. "They're TMs." Pikachu retorted. "There must be hundreds in this section." Misty said. Ash looked at one of the TM nearest to him. "Hmm......TM 14." Ash studied , looking at the box. "It doesn't say anything or what it teaches. How are we supposed to know what it teaches??" "Excuse me. Did you wanted to know more about that TM??" a voice asked. Ash turned around and saw a girl that about twenty years old , smiling at them. She was the kind of girl that the "old Brock" probably would of went ga-ga for. "Are you the salesperson of the TMs??" Ash asked. "Yes. I sell the TMs. My name is Nancy." Nancy replied. "Can you tell us which TMs teach which ones??" Misty asked. "Yeah , I have a book , let me find it.....here it is." Nancy said , grabbing a binder off the shelf. She handed it to Misty and Ash. Then she sort of stared at Ash. "Hey , you're the pokemon master right???" Nancy asked , her voice slightly wavering. "Huh....oh yeah." Ash said , not looking up from the binder. "Oh wow!!! I never thought I'd meet you!!" Nancy suddenly cried. Ash and Misty looked up only to see a notepad and a pencil shoved in Ash's face. "Can I have your autograph???? Please???" Nancy pleaded while Pikachu and Misty sweat dropped. "Uh.....sure." Ash said , grinning and then signing it. Nancy's eyes grew wider as she saw Ash right his name. "I have a brother that trains really hard just kind of like you. He's sort of wanna-be trainer of you." Nancy said. Ash blushed. "His name is Samurai and-" 

"Samurai??? I think I met him before..." Ash said , his eyes lightning up. "A guy that wanders around in the Viridian Forest , looking for bug-" "Yeah , that's him!!" "Is that your Pikachu???" "Yeah." "It can talk right??" "Yup." "Hi." Pikachu said shyly. It gave a slight , very slight sly smile as it approached Nancy. "Oh my god!!" Misty suddenly cried , looking at the book. "Huh??" Misty rushed up toward Nancy. "Do you guys sell any HMs???" Misty asked eagerly. "As a matter of fact , we do. Yeah , they're sort of rare , but they're kind of expensive too.." Nancy stated. "Wow!!! Which ones do you have??" Misty asked. "Well we currently only own HMs five and three." Nancy said. "Hey , there you are!!" Ash , Misty , and Nancy looked at the people walking into the section they were at. It was Brock and Suzie. Ash ran up to Brock and Suzie. "You guys won't ever guess what happened!! I called home and I got my money , the money from the pokemon league I won!!!" Ash cried. "Cool , so you can buy lots of power-ups!!" Suzie declared. "Yeah , but that's not all. Brock , Suzie , I'd like you to meet Nancy , she works here at the TMs section." Ash introduced. "Wait a minute. Would you happen to be Brock , Pewter city gym leader , and Suzie , who is one of the top pokemon breeders in the country??" Nancy asked , in shock. They nodded. "And are you the gym leader of Cerulean city???" Nancy asked , pointing to Misty. Misty nodded. "Wow , I'm SO lucky today!!!" Nancy cried. "I've always wanted to become either one of you guys!!" "Thanks. You seem to know a lot about pokemon yourself." Brock said. "Well , I am a pokemon trainer.....and studying to be a pokemon breeder as well." "You sure have lots of goals to accomplish." Misty nodded. "Yeah........well anyway , so you guys came here to buy some TMs I suppose??" Nancy asked , a little bit more serious now. "Yeah , I heard that the PokeMart 2000 in Pewter City sells the most quality TMs." Suzie said. "That's right!! We have all fifty TMs in stock and two of the HMs in the world." Nancy said proudly. "We'd like to buy some." Ash said politely. Nancy had sort of a funny look on her face for a second and then quickly shook it off. "Is something wrong??" Misty asked. "Actually , in PokeMart 2000 right now , we're developing a new HM......" Nancy said , biting her lip. "What???!!!??" Everybody asked. "You see , there are only five HMs , and we are making a new one. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it.....it would be on the market maybe in about two more years , but we already developed some of them." Nancy said with a smile. "Wow!! So what does it teach???" Brock asked. "This is going to be the best Hidden Technique ever made.......it can teach your pokemon to Talk." "TALK!!????" "Yes , for so long , people longed for their pokemon to talk so we got the inspiration to develop a Hidden Technique that could raise the pokemon's speech abilities ; other than saying it's own name repeatedly." "So we started on it. It wasn't that hard to find out about how the pokemon's speech could be enhanced. We found out that if we combined solutions of various secret chemicals , some obtained by pokemon , we could enhance the speech centers of a pokemon. "The first time we tried it , it was a complete disaster. We tried it on a Hitmonchan , the effects were completely different. It made Hitmonchan's head swell in size. It swelled about twice it's own size , and we almost killed ourselves for doing such a horrible thing. It's Ok now , but it had to go through a month of surgery." "The second time we tried it on a Magikarp , since we knew that if the head swelled , it couldn't really affect it as much ; if any part of the body swelled , it wouldn't really affect it. What it did was interesting , it slightly gave it more speech intelligence. Instead of saying "Magikarp" it not only could say it's own name , but have other blurred speeches as well. We are very close to developing the right ones...it just a matter of time." Everyone was silent for a few seconds. "Just think , if your formula was right , then you guys could be famous and rich beyond your dreams , to give the speech abilities to a pokemon." Suzie said softly. "Yes , but it will take a long time. We have tested it thirty-three times and each time , we're closer. In fact , I'll show you one of my pokemon that was diagnosed with the formula." Nancy said , taking a pokeball off her belt. A pokemon came out and it was a Ninetales. "I heard that Suzie owned a Vulpix so when I was a kid , I caught a Vulpix of my own." Nancy grinned. Suzie slightly smiled. "Vulpix , try to say "Hi" to them.." Nancy said. "Vul H-H P H- Pi H-H-Hi." the Vulpix said , stammering as it said it , obvious it was trying as hard as it could to master talking. "Hey , that was pretty good!!" Misty remarked. "That's the closest we can get to teaching a pokemon to talk. It will stutter like mad , but it will say the word eventually. It is the best we can do so far." Nancy said with a sad smile. 

~Seafoam Islands , present time~ A group of trainers were on the island of Seafoam , looking for pokemon. They were all brothers (teens), four of them , each with a Greatball in the their hands , ready to catch any ice pokemon preferably a Starmie or Golduck. "Man , we'll never find a good pokemon." one of them complained. "Yeah , it's getting hecka cold. We should go back to the boat." 

"At least I gotta Cloyster!!" " Oh shut up." the first one said , hitting his Greatball on the guy's head. "Hopefully tomorrow we'll have better luck...." So all four of them headed toward their boat which was securely tied to a tall rock ; none of them wanted to be stranded on the icy cold island of Seafoam. They quickly headed for their boat , their boat in their eye's distance now. "Uh oh , we better hurry. The fog's coming in." Indeed , grayish fog started to fill the island. All of them hurried up a little. But then the wind blew harder and harder and then as though unnaturally , fat rain drops began to fall on them. "Damn , it's raining , let's get outta here!!" they all shouted , running quicker to their boat. Two of them quickly hopped on the boat and helped their other two brothers on. "I never knew it would be rain'in so hard." one of them mumbled. "Whew , am I glad we got a heater around here." the one who caught the Cloyster said cheerfully as he fell on his bed. The windows showed them that the fog was now not penetrable. "Dang , look at the fog , do ya guys think it'll be still foggy tomorrow??" one of them said worriedly. "Man , I'm more worried if we can even get back to Fuchsia City." "Hey guys , dinner's ready!!" the really tall brother said appearing from another room , probably the kitchen. All of them turned to go to the kitchen for some hot food when all of them suddenly froze and their eyes wide. They all , shaking , pointed at their brother who was holding a pan with some stir fry stuff. "What?? Is my hair ruined??" He said , reaching for his head. The brothers still awestricken slowly backed away from him. The tall brother , really curious what was wrong , slowly , but cautiously turned around and immediately...............laughed his head off. His brother looked at him as if he were crazy. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?? Some fog scares you??" the tall brother said , laughing as he playfully hit the weird fog that was suddenly in their boat. He assumed that a window was left open and some fog got in. Wait , something was wrong with this.....fog. Just as the three brothers all holding their pokeballs relaxed , the tall brother dropped his pan , screamed like a girl , and joined his brothers. And now , the fog was slowly , visibly , eerily , changing in front of them. The grayish fog changed into black fog , dark black fog and it formed into a cross and floated toward them. "OH SHIT!!!!!!!!" they all screamed and they all immediately threw their pokemon. A Charmeleon , Ninetales , Flareon , and Arcanine appeared , all ready to rumble. "AAHHH!!!! Hurry up , Flamethrower that devilish piece of fu*k'in crap!!!!" the tall one shouted. His brothers all began to swear continuously ; perhaps it calmed them down.... But all the pokemon cowered and then rushed up to their masters and huddled with them , whimpering as the black misty mist which changed into a cross floated toward them. Then the cross , as if mocking them changed again into three smaller black crosses. This time all of them on the top were burning with fire. This seriously scared the crap out of the brothers as they found out they had no pokemon left as their regular strong pokemon were too scared to battle. But one of them , obviously it took courage , dared to move his hands toward the direction of the three burning crosses and picked up his pokedex and used it on the black mists. Immediately , the pokedex blew up right in his hands ; causing no damage to his hands however. 

He screamed and fled to the other side of the boat , opened the door , and dived down into the icy cold waters in the fog. "Fu*k , go get some help!!!" But all of them still huddled there with their pokemon. Then , the Flareon , trying to follow it's master ran toward the door two. Suddenly , the black crosses stopped and formed into one huge black mist dragon. "FOOLISH POKEMON , YOU DARE ESCAPE!!" it boomed , and then it shot out some black mist toward the human and Flareon who were outside. The black mist emitted quickly , like a homing missile , swarmed around the screaming teen and his pokemon and then the black mist was gone. And when the mist was gone , the human and the pokemon was gone. And suddenly , a voice started talking. "Forbidden Gas , a foul black mist that swallows the enemy with a one hit K.O. Also known to take someone's life and their souls." "What the hell!!!????" Two of the brothers screamed. Their pokedex had talked without them commanding to do so. The black mist , in the form of a ball gas , shot out more gas toward the brothers in the boat. Everyone felt dizzy and fainted. The pokemon disintegrated and the humans were left in skeletons. Missingno laughed. "Foul Soul Miasma." The move that takes the opposition's very souls..... And that was the last thing heard before the whole boat blew up and Missingno's sick laughter filled the air...... 

~Back to PokeMart 2000~ "At least it talks , well sort of." Ash said rubbing his head. "I know that one day we'll figure out the right formula to let pokemon talk." Nancy said firmly. "I've been wondering. Does this make the pokemon's personality or looks change??" Brock asked. "No. But maybe it's attitude could change.....it could get a bit umm...cocky perhaps." Nancy said. "How long have you let your Vulpix have this ability??" Misty asked suddenly. "I've given her the treatment maybe about a month ago." "Maybe with practice , it could perfect it's language. That's what happened with Pikachu and Charizard...." "Hmm....perhaps you're right." Nancy said smiling. "This HM would be the sixth HM I suppose." Suzie remarked. "Yup." "But it would take a long time to develop it. I mean we still have to test the formula and several more pokemon. Perhaps the formula may work on say a psychic type while the formula would not work for a grass type. We never know so we must keep testing." "Hey , I got an idea!! Why don't you try that formula of your on Ash's pokemon??" Pikachu exclaimed suddenly , it's tail whipping into the air. "What??!!!" "It'll be perfect!! It's got nothing to lose." Pikachu continued. "Well , I have nothing to object to that." Nancy grinned. "Yeah Ash , why don't you try it?? Even if it screws up , your pokemon could still communicate to you the other way. Well of course you'll need to ask for their permission....." Misty said slipping into Ash's waist. "Hm....then I think I'll do it. I'll use it on everyone of my pokemon!!" Ash cried , hopping into the air as Pikachu "Pikaed" with him. But in the background , everyone frowned (except for Nancy). Ash saw them and then blushed bashfully: "That is if they want to..." Everyone's face changed as Ash let out his pokemon , Wartortle , Squirtle , Pidgeot , and Charizard although he didn't need any treatment. "Wow , all of your pokemon!!" Nancy said in awe. "Wassup Ash!!" Charizard said , stepping toward Ash. "Hey Charizard. Hang out with Pikachu for awhile Ok , and don't get into any trouble." "Pika (Hey Charizard)!!" "Char (Hey Pika-pal)!!" Ash turned to Wartortle , Ivysaur , and Pidgeot. "Bet ya a million bucks that all of his pokemon are going to want that treatment." Misty whispered to Brock." "Look guys , I got a real important decision making question for you. This involves you in it. This kind lady here (Nancy blushes) has offered you guys a chance to be diagnosed with a treatment that may let you guys....talk like Pika-" "War (Alright)!!" "Ivy (I want some)!!" "Pidg (I'm in)!!" Brock and Misty burst out laughing. "Well Nancy , I guess if it's no trouble for you , please treat my pokemon." Ash said , looking one last time at his pokemon. Wartortle quickly bounded toward Nancy as she got out something from a room she went in. She came out with a box noticeably smaller than the usual Technical Machine's size was. "This is it. If you have any last minute decisions..." "Ivy (No way)!!" Nancy pushed a button on the machine and the machine opened up. Inside was a device that was unknown to everyone watching Nancy work. Nancy opened it carefully and green liquid could be seen. All of the pokemon's eyes grew wider in anxiety while Ash watched on , feeling the same moods as his pokemon. Carefully , Nancy worked the device and then she quickly and swiftly injected it into Wartortle's arm. Wartortle gave a yelp of pain while Ash himself jumped up. Ivysaur laughed at Wartortle at his cowardness , but then he almost Tackled Nancy because he felt a sharp pain in his body. Pidgeot looked on uncomfortably , but Nancy quickly got it over with and injected it in Pidgeot without Pidgeot even feeling anything. By this time the sharp pain that they all felt was gone ; they felt fine. Everyone gasped and Nancy set the box down. She made a nod of approval toward Ash and Ash understood. "H-Hey guys. Say something." Ash said staring at them with content in his eyes. Wartortle looked at his two other friends and then he spoke first. 

"Hey , W-W- Ash." Wartortle quivered. Nancy gasped in shock as Ash smiled. "H-H-I-Hi Ash." Ivysaur said , testing his new voice. "Helllllloooooo Ash." Pidgeot said , it's voice tune not changing. Everyone burst out clapping although Ash didn't exactly know why they did though. "Wow!!!!! I can't believe it!! This formula works pretty well on your pokemon Ash!!!" Nancy cried in amazement. "We can talk!!!!" All three pokemon exclaimed. Pikachu and Charizard rushed over. They all began to talk in human language as Nancy was furiously writing notes down. "Hmm....maybe it works well on Ash's pokemon since....since his pokemon are high-level trained pokemon!!" Brock suddenly announced. "That makes sense!!" Nancy shouted again. Ash was still silent , obviously proud of his pokemon. He smiled and wiped a happy tear from his eye. His pokemon were growing up and he felt good for them. Misty then pat him on the back. "You did a great job raising them...." Misty whispered. "Gee thanks Misty." Ash said hugging her. Brock and Suzie smiled and Nancy tapped her on the shoulder. "Perhaps you would want your pokemon to get their treatment as well." Nancy smiled. "Why not?? Thanks a lot!!" Brock said , getting his pokeballs. In the end , everyone got their pokemon treated , everyone was the same results. The results were that the pokemon with the highest levels learned the talk abilities quicker and better. They were more adjusted to talking then the slightly lower level pokemon. Nonetheless , they were all talking quite well thanks to Nancy. Ash bought the HM 6 , later known as HM Talk. Ash had insisted to pay Nancy for her services , but she refused: instead she responded by giving them one of the HM 6 machines. By then , she had to accept the money from Ash and co. ; it costed a lot of money , but they were abundant in money (especially Ash right now) and they got one machine since the machine was reusable for almost unlimited uses. They left the PokeMart 2000 with the HM 6. Some people on the way spotted them four as well and asked them questions and some asked for autographs. However , not that many people realized them as famous pokemon trainers. In reality , not everyone in the whole world was interested in pokemon training. In conclusion , they were now one of the most famous trainers since they all were together , world's top pokemon breeder , Pewter city gym leader , Cerulean city gym leader , and the pokemon master. Accompanied by Pikachu which was recognizable to almost any pokemon trainer , so which is why Pikachu had a new hobby of hiding and didn't talk as much to them as he usually would. Still , it was an active pokemon and talkative ; not in public however. But when they were traveling , Pikachu would come out of Ash's backpack and then he would get his fair share of exercise. The pokemon's talking skills were perfected in one day. They were all certainly high-level and strong pokemon so therefore they mastered the talking skills quickly. They had left Pewter City telling Brock's dad about what they were doing. Of course he didn't believe it so they just told him to be alert for anything strange and to report to them whenever anything was wrong. Their next stop was Cerulean city. Misty felt that she had to visit her sisters one last time and to tell them what they were doing. No doubt , her sisters were the kind of people that would not believe in the "fairy tale" kind of stuff and would only reprimand Misty. However , they still had to go to Cerulean city in order to go to Crimson city. Crimson city was north of Cerulean and so it was perfect to stop by on the way. They always felt that they had to trust their instincts on where to go. To meet the Black Mist , they would meet it by coincidence. Whatever they did would lead them to it. They also had the question of their pokemon's abilities. Could their pokemon defeat something so evil?? They had their doubts. So as they walked to Cerulean city , they discussed about their pokemon. They had used up all their power-ups on their pokemon and purchased a whole bunch of Full Restores which almost made Ash broke again. They had almost every single kind of heal from Burn heal to Ice heals. They sat down on a few rocks , resting. All of them , after eating yet another delicious meal prepared by Brock , decided to train their pokemon. A pokemon battle that they hadn't had for a long time since Team Rocket encountered them. They all got out their pokemon too. Ivysaur , Wartortle , Pidgeot , and Charizard burst out of their pokeballs. Snorlax and Dragonair popped out as well. Starmie , Golduck , and Talon came out. Then , Onix ,Geodude , and Vulpix came out. "Well , let's get ready for another battle." Brock grinned. "Yeah , and I plan to win this time." Misty challenged. "Hmm.....Talon doesn't seem to have a weakness against any type of pokemon......" Ash grumbled. "Let's battle in a tournament style. We each use two pokemon in each battle." Suzie declared. "Ok then , I'll battle Ash and you two can battle each other." Brock said to Misty and Suzie. "And the winner of those matches compete each other." Pikachu squeaked. "Let's go Pikachu. And uh.....Ivysaur , I'll choose you as well." Ash decided. "Hmm...I'll take Onix and Geodude. Suzie , wanna take Vulpix??" Brock asked. "No , I'll use Snorlax and Dragonair." "I hope I can evolve today!!" Dragonair said brightly. "Argh!! Get ready to lose to.....the Pika!!" Pikachu growled. "The Pika??" Wartortle asked. He and the pokemon that were resting were watching their trainers and their pokemon get ready for some quick battles. "Snnoooooorrrr!!! I'll just sit on you and you'll be out of the match." Snorlax said , slowly getting up." "I will use my awesome powers and win the match for Misty." Talon said walking toward Pikachu. "You guys are all too cocky." Onix frowned. "Whatever....." "Let the battles begin!!" Brock announced. "Suzie and Misty battles first!!" The "arena" they were battling in was not a dangerous place to have a pokemon battle. It was rocky and it was a huge clearing. It was almost as if it was like a place prepared by nature for them to battle in. Trees formed a semi-circle around the rocky grounds. The ground had grass on it and in one far right corner was a small pond. Misty had spotted this herself and so she used Starmie first. "Starmie , go!!!" Misty commanded. 

"Then I choose Snorlax!!!! Go!!!" Suzie said as Snorlax walked toward Starmie. "Starmie , Icebreaker!!" "Snorlax , Piledriver!!!" Starmie began first by shooting a huge block of ice toward Snorlax. Snorlax , being fat and all , was too slow and froze solid. However it could of easily broke through the ice , so it began doing so. However , before the ice crumbled , Starmie crumbled it by hitting it real hard. The ice particles flew apart , much to the pokemon's delight (those who were watching the battle) and dazzled them. "Snorlax , Choke Slam!!!" Snorlax grabbed Starmie out of the air and held it with one hand. With one huge shout of strength , it lifted Starmie up (and it didn't even look like it was straining) and slammed the pokemon down. Starmie's gemstone immediately began flashing. "Crap...Starmie , get in the pond and Recover!!!" "Snorlax , Body Slam!!" Starmie weakly spun into the pond and Recovered. But no for long because Snorlax hopped right into the pond. "Agility , get out of there!!!" Starmie quickly got away just as Snorlax hopped into the water. Almost all the water in the pond flew up into the air. The pond was almost less than half full now. "Starmie...Tidal Wave!!!" Starmie turned around , faced Snorlax , and shot a wave of water toward Snorlax. Snorlax got hit and fell backwards. "Starmie , Blizzard!!" "Snorlax , Rest!!" Snorlax immediately fell asleep. Shards of artificial snow hit Snorlax but didn't affect it at all. Then Snorlax woke up , completely refreshed. "Ok Snorlax , finish it with a Suplex!!" Snorlax picked up Starmie and fell down , hitting Starmie. Starmie then fainted so Misty decided to call back Starmie. But just before Starmie went in , it shot another Tidal Wave at Snorlax. "Oh no!! Snorlax looks hurt. Snorlax , return!!!!" Suzie cried. "Go Dragonair!!" "Talon , go!!!" "Dragonair , Blazing Mist!!!" "Talon , Crystal Blast!!" Dragonair emitted a red hazy , mist around the air. It was really hot and Talon was affected by it. Even Ash and Brock could feel some of the intense heat. Talon retaliated by hopping backwards and shot out a shiny , silver beam toward Dragonair. The beam surrounded Dragonair and Dragonair felt strangely painless. But then it was really dizzy ; it got the feeling it got when it was sick. "Woah......" Brock muttered. "Dragonair , hang on!! Arctic Atmosphere!!" "Talon , Frostbite!!" Then the air that was now slightly red now turned into a cool windy and icy atmosphere. Now Talon was frozen solid and couldn't break through. "Oh no!!" Misty said alarmed. But Dragonair got a dose of it's own medicine. Just as Talon was about to be completely frozen , Talon encased Dragonair with a blast of ice and Dragonair was hurt really badly. Dragonair fainted and Misty had won the battle just as Talon slowly melted the ice using Flamethrower. After healing their pokemon , Suzie walked up to Misty. "Hey , that was a great battle!!" "Yeah , but I think I should work on Starmie's Recover abilities." Misty said. "Dragonair really put up a fight and it's bound to evolve sooner or later." "Thanks." Ash and Brock stood in their "places" in the "arena". "It's been a long time since we've battled." Ash smiled ambitiously. "Well it's time to battle with , Onix , Go!!!!!!!!!" Brock shouted , throwing his pokeball. Onix , the only Onix in the world to have six horns came out. The sight of it was still stunning sometimes. "Ok then , Ivysaur , I choose you!!!" "Onix , Dig!!!" "Ivysaur , umm....Fertilizing Growth!!" Onix dug under to who knows where while Ivysaur raised all of it's abilities while maximizing in size as well ; about a size of a Venusaur. Suddenly , without warning , Onix came out and it knock Ivysaur away. "Onix , good job!! Rocky Devastation!!!" Brock yelled. Onix roared , it's six horns shining. Then , huge glowing stones began to pour from the skies. "This can't be good....Ivysaur...." Ash looked down. Suddenly he remembered something. "Ivysaur , Green Effect!!!!" "What??!!" Everybody asked. Ivysaur, totally being pummeled by the stones suddenly grinned and shot out a single seed toward Onix. The seed moved swiftly and it hit Onix. But Onix didn't feel anything. "Hah!! It didn't seem to do anything to Onix. Onix , Bind it!!!!" "Look again , Brocko!!" Onix seemed to be rolling on the ground. But that wasn't what concerned Brock. What concerned Brock was that Onix was now a green color instead of the usual grayish rocky color!! "What the heck is that???" Misty asked. "Yeah , I never knew there was such a move." Suzie wondered. Onix was now completely green and was Confused. Just then , Ivysaur fainted so Ash had to recall his pokemon back. "Grr.......Onix , return!!!" Brock said. He took out another pokeball. "Geodude , I choose you!!!" "Alright then , Pikachu , I choose you!!!" Ash said twisting his cap backwards as Pikachu ran out. "Pikachu , Electric Fire!!" "Geodude , Rock Barrier!!" Geodude suddenly disappeared and instead , a whole bunch of rocks was what was left of it. The fire and electricity hit the rock but didn't do anything. "Hmm.....Pikachu , Emerald Lightning!!!" "Geodude , Seismic Slam!!!" Green Bolts hit Geodude , but Geodude still got a hold of Pikachu. "Pikachu , Eletric Spiral!!! Try to free yourself!!" Pikachu tried to free itself by spiraling a electricity illuminated it's body , but Geodude then slammed it down to the ground. Pikachu still got up , ready to fight. "Pikachu , LightningBolt!!" "Geodude , Agility and Defense Curl combination!!" The LightningBolt missed ; it was one of the most inaccurate of Pikachu's moves. Pikachu continued trying to hit it with the LightningBolt but missed. Geodude was too fast. "Geodude , finish it with a Hardened Tackle!!!!" Ash knew that was one of Geodude's strongest attack that Brock had been practicing with Geodude with. "Pikachu!!! Use your Emerald Lightning!!" Surprisingly , Pikachu dodged the Tackle. "Impressive."Suzie commented. Then Pikachu shot out a final Emerald Lightning and Geodude was then shocked and fell to the ground. "Yeah!!!!!!" Ash shouted and jumped into the air with Pikachu. "Good battle , Ash." Brock said , shaking Ash's hand. "Hey thanks!!" "What was up with that Green Effect move??"Misty asked as Ash and Brock walked to the place they were sitting. "Oh , it was a move I taught Ivysaur." Ash said proudly. "A Technical Machine??" "No , I taught him that myself. After they rested , they got ready for the final round , Ash verses Misty. "Hee hee , I wonder if Ash will go easy on Misty." Brock teased. Ash was now red-faced and Misty blushed. "No way!! We're just having a pokemon match and we'll fight our best." Ash said forcefully. "Yeah!!" Misty agreed. "Fine with me." Brock smirked. Ash got his pokemon ready and Misty got her pokemon ready. "Ok then , Charizard , I choose you!!!" Misty sweat dropped as she remembered what happened last time.... *FLASHBACK* 

"Charizard , I choose you!!!!!" Charizard sprang forward and breathed some fire into the air which accidentally flamed up a Pidgey. "Oops." Charizard said bashfully. "Misty calls.......Starmie!!!" Misty shouted. The star pokemon came out and looked at Charizard. "Charizard..um..use your Fireball attack now!!!" Ash commanded. "Starmie , use your Hydro Pump!!" Charizard watched as Starmie fired water out Charizard from all directions so that no matter where Charizard went , it would hit him. Charizard just simply shot out a ball of fire which was all yellow and it impacted on a water blast and it turned into flames. "Cool" Ash said enthusiastically. "Wow.." Misty admitted. "Charizard , dodge Starmies' water blast!!" Ash shouted. Starmie quickly saw this and skull bashed into Charizard. Charizard grunted as he hit a tree and slumped. "Yessss!!" Misty exclaimed. Charizard was pissed off now. He wanted- "Charizard , Hell's Fury!!!!" That. He wanted to do that. He started to glow red as he had a fiery aura around him. Starmie was hit with the beams of fire and it was burned very badly. And then Starmie was seriously hurt. It's gemstone flashing and so Ash had to use Chansey's Softboiled to save it. Thank goodness Ash had a Chansey otherwise.......well , she didn't want to think about it. *END OF FLASHBACK* 

Lighten up. Starmie is way stronger now anyway , Misty thought to herself. "Starmie , go!!!!!" Starmie , rested after it's battle , was now refreshed. "Charizard , Volcano Blast!!!" "Oh yeah?? Ice Dragon!!!!!!!!!" Ash never seen this move in act before. He already knew about it but never saw it. Charizard shot out a huge blast of fire combined with dirt and debris toward Starmie. Starmie was grazed a little , but it was Ok. Then Starmie's gemstone glowed in a deep blue color and then a figure formed out of it. It was an icedragon indeed and it moved swiftly toward Charizard. "Oh crap!! Charizard , melt that thing with Flame Meltdown!!!" The IceDragon froze Charizard but Charizard luckily shot out the flames and the Icedragon disappeared. Starmie , still in the weird trance ever since the Icedragon came out was then awakened. But just as it did so , Charizard already attacked. Hell's Fury. Starmie felt the familiar pain again , but this time it was stronger and withstood it by using repeated Water Gun attacks on the flames. "Good Starmie!! Finish it with Water Vortex!!!" "No!! Charizard , Fireball!!!" Starmie summoned water from the skies as it began to slowly form into a powerful vortex. However , Charizard's Fireball was quicker and hit Starmie , and consequently made Starmie lose it's concentration so Charizard had the advantage now. "Charizard , finish it with another Volcano Blast!!!" Charizard shot out the same blast as before and then Starmie finally fainted. Misty looked worried and then she eased up a bit. "Talon , I choose you!!!" "Uh oh. Charizard , return , go Pikachu!!!" Pikachu ran swiftly toward Talon. "Talon , ShadowStorm!!!" "Pikachu , counter it with High Voltage Discharge!!!!" Brock , Suzie , and the pokemon watched on with fascination as both pokemon summoned energy. The skies began to darken as Brock remembered a similar incident a year ago involving some ancient Gengar and Alakazam. The skies darken as black energy was forced from Talon's chubby "hands" toward Pikachu. Pikachu , being the stubborn pokemon it was , dodged the Shadow blasts and then jumped up toward Talon , it's body glowing with electricity. Then , a series of explosions on top of Talon took place. It rocked Talon back and forth but Talon withstood the explosions. They were electric explosions and then Pikachu had somehow gotten to the ground again. Even the pokemon that were usually persnickety about themselves looked in awe at the "battlefield" Ash and Misty were battling in. "Wow................Talon , Crystal combined with Shadow Blast attack!!!!" "Pikachu , Emerald Lightning and Agility in the air!!" The dark energy blasts turned into some silvery blasts too. Each place it tried to hit missed Pikachu. Pikachu got hit sometimes , but only slightly. Talon only was grazed a little by those electric explosions. And then Pikachu hopped into the air , and suddenly like as if it teleported , it moved so quickly through the air , Electric Spiraling as it went through the air. Then , it rebounded off a tree and shot a huge green electric blast toward Talon. Talon easily dodged this by creating a little shield using the dark energy. But then the energy ran out and the sky slowly turned back to the regular blue color with white clouds. "Pikachu , Thunder Capitulation!!!" Pikachu obeyed and shot out electricity , surrounding Talon. It didn't shock Talon yet , and Talon was about to Teleport when Misty stopped it. She knew that Teleporting wouldn't help. "Noooo!! Talon , Rock Barrier!!! Talon formed a Barrier and some of the electricity was gone. "Pikachu , end this match with a LightningBolt!!!!!!" "Talon , Crystal Blast!!!!!!" Pikachu hopped toward Talon and shocked it. Talon Roared in pain and Pikachu was stunned for a second. But that was all that was needed for the Crystal Blast because then Pikachu was hit with the Crystal energy. It was such a small pokemon so it was overpowered. For the first time in a long time , Pikachu lost a battle. "Talon , let me get you some potions!!" Suzie said with compassion as she rushed toward Talon , knowing the battle was over. "We won...." Misty murmured , but then she quickly attended Talon. Pikachu was attended by Brock. "Wow , that was some battle you guys had..." Brock exclaimed. "Yeah , are you Ok Pikachu????" Ash asked with concern. "Yeah..." Pikachu wheezed. "Hey Misty , that was a great match. Talon is really strong!!" Ash praised. "Thanks Ash." Misty smiled and then she kissed Ash. "Ok , both of the pokemon are healed." Suzie announced. Pikachu and Talon were both resting while all the rest of the pokemon were playing. Ash and Misty continued complimenting each other while Brock and Suzie were taking a walk around the place they were in (a forest) with Vulpix. Little did they know they were being watched. Watched by Team Rocket. 

~Two weeks ago , Rocket Headquarters~ "Jesse , James , the Boss summons for you." the intercom barked. Jesse and James' faces darkened and went into their Boss' room. Giovanni was once again sitting in the chair , petting the Persian with his left hand. He usually pet it with his right hand , but the damn kid Ketchum had injured it and he still had a cast on his arm. The incident with Ketchum was about four months ago and he still slammed his fist down on the table when he thought about it. "Yes , Bossss...." James snarled. "James and Jesse. I have a new task for you. Instead of getting the Pikachu from Ketchum..(he sneered)..I want you to capture that rare and unusual pokemon that invaded our headquarters. That is without a doubt , the rarest pokemon I have ever seen." Giovanni said. Jesse nodded but James asked a question: "Boss , you know as well as I do , that the pokemon that is so rare was very powerful and indeed not even *we* with our sophisticated weapons may even be good enough to best it." Jesse and James had been training for the past months. Ever since the escape of Ash , they knew they were in trouble so they were punished and trained. Their punishments strengthened them into real Team Rocket members and they could of been more ruthless than Cassidy and Butch. No longer did they screw up anymore or did stupid things like cross-dressing and making dumb puns. They didn't use stupid plans like digging holes. They were formidable. Their pokemon were strong , but they were never to be strong enough so Team Rocket also got new pokemon as a gift from their Boss for being so successful once more. They practiced their skills on trainers and often stole pokemon for their boss now. They used smart tactics and used sophisticated technology and using weapons to blackmail trainers into doing whatever they wanted. They even encountered the brats themselves in the forest once and they believed they made quite an impression. They were promoted from he low Team Rocket life into the high Team Rocket society life. They were getting richer and getting more luxuries than most of the Rockets and were favored by their boss now. They rarely messed up and if they did , they only would train harder. All in all , they were stronger than before. Even Meowth who used to be annoying was now more serious and usually was the one who commanded Rocket troops in attacks. It was technically top cat , but it allowed the stupid Persian to be around the Boss most of the time so it could be part of the raids and still be with Jesse and James. Giovanni respected Meowth now and Meowth was richer than a lot of the Rockets which made some jealous. "Well , James you do have a point." Giovanni thought for a second as if he was deciding on something. "Very well. I will allow you to have access to a very special weapon. Come with me." Giovanni smiled. Jesse and James nodded and followed Giovanni through a secret door which no one knew about when they were in the room. The dark hallway which followed the door was lit poorly with lights. "Follow me." They followed Giovanni through the dark hallway led by Persian and along the way , they saw many doors and finally they stopped in front of a huge red door. Giovanni had to take out three keys and each key unlocked the locks. Jesse smiled ambitiously while James knew they were in for something good. The door opened and inside they saw some very strange things. For one , the room was filled with millions of beakers on shelves. There were various mad scientist looking equipment and there were only three Rocket scientists in here. "Jesse , James , you are going to be the first to ever use our newest weapon. Only the Rocket scientists here know about this new invention and they are sworn to never tell the secrets in these walls. You must swear to me you are to never tell a soul about these magnificent things." Giovanni said gravely. "Yes sir." came the reply. "Ok then , I bet you're wondering what these tubes are and what it the weapon , eh??" "Tell us." they demanded. Giovanni walked toward the scientists. "We are developing some mutation pokemon. We take two pokemon's DNA and we combine them and thus make a new and powerful pokemon which could have up to four elements and have no weaknesses at all. These mutated pokemon are also two times stronger once combined and are very fierce fighters." Jesse and James were speechless as their boss told them this. "So you two are going to now tell me the two pokemon you are going to be combining. Right now." Giovanni said to Jesse and James. "We have almost every single DNA of the pokemon , stolen from many research laboratories." "I want a combination of Arcanine and Lapras." James grinned. "Rocket #13 , go get those two DNA formulas." Giovanni ordered. "Yes sir." the scientist replied , going into the shelves searching. "And how about you , Jesse??" Giovanni asked turning around. "I'll have a combination of a Alakazam and Zap-" "We don't have Zapdos' DNA." Giovanni interrupted. "Fine then , Aerodactyl." Jesse snarled. The scientist returned with four beakers , each a different shade of color. "Make them." The two scientists nodded and the other one dumped two bottles together. Then Giovanni took them both out ; only the very trusted Rockets could be in there and they were the scientists. Jesse and James asked questions about their mutation pokemon and Giovanni seemed to know everything. "So do you have a mutation pokemon yourself??" James finally asked. "As a matter of fact , I do." Giovanni said , getting a pokeball from his coat. He released the pokemon and out popped a cross between a Nidoran and Diglett. It was very fierce , but was tamed and it communicated by both repeating "Nidoran" and "Diglett". "Is that it??" Jesse and James asked , appalled by the weak looking thing , although it was a mutation pokemon. "I have more , I only kept this one for now. This was the first mutation pokemon that was created." Giovanni said returning the pokemon. "What's it's name??" Jesse asked. "Well , I named it Digoran , a combination of the two names. That's the only way how I can think to name them anyway." Giovanni shrugged. "It is time to go back in." They went in and saw that their two pokemon which were created were standing in glass tubes. "Oh cool!!!" James said reaching over to touch his Arcanine/Lapras. But Giovanni held him back. "Don't be a fool , it will kill you. It hasn't gotten it's treatment yet , or has it??" Giovanni asked the scientist. "It's gotten it. But you should probably still let it rest for awhile. The whole process was I'd say 100%." "Ok then. Now these are to be your new pokemon. Just remember , only use these for emergencies and or important missions. We don't want any fools to be blabbering about what they see." Giovanni sneered. "You got it boss. Let's see , I think I'll name my pokemon Aerokazam." Jesse smiled. "And I'll name mine Arcapras." James said in the same tone as Jesse. Giovanni nodded , satisfied. He handed them two Ultra Balls and Jesse and James got their mutation pokemon in their Ultra Balls. "Victory shall be ours now!!!" Jesse and James smugly. 

~present time~ Ash and Misty were both snoozing in their tent , their hands around each other's waist. Pikachu was sleeping in a far corner away from them with Talon. This was Ash and Misty's tent and so far , everybody was sleeping. In the other tent , almost diagonally away from them , was Brock and Suzie in their tent. Vulpix was sleeping right next to Suzie and Brock was right next to Suzie as well. In their tent everybody was also sleeping. They had a long day of walking and then they had a pokemon battle which wore everyone out. And so they decided to creep in about now. The two figures , accompanied by one short figure , crept ever so silently toward the two tents. One of them smiled and then released their pokemon. SWOOP!!!! Out popped a weird looking figure. It looked like an Aerodactyl except it had a beard , held two spoons in it's hands. It had two feet which were used for perching and also had two hands. It's head was in a diamond like shape. It was Aerokazam. Next came a strange figure too. It was red and blue striped making it look like a demon of some sort. It basically was an Arcanine except it's head was very much like a Lapras' head and it also got the extra feature of flippers for swimming. It apparently could have either land walking paws or swimming flippers which could go into it's body. So if both sets of feet were out , there would be eight "feet". It had it's paws on for now. This pokemon was Arcapras. The two mutation pokemon were not to big , about a size of a Nidorina each. But they had strange features such as fangs , sharp nails or "blades" on their paws and hands instead of claws , evil red eyes , messed up marks on their body , and always wore a mean looking smirk. "Let's get ready to attack." the blue-haired Rocket whispered. "Right." came the affirmative. James quickly darted out of the bushes and headed toward a tent. Surprisingly , he made almost no sounds as he swiftly moved about. Arcapras moved around the whole terrain so that it finally ended up behind a bush which was behind the tent that James was heading. It's head stood erect , ready to attack any moment. 

Jesse hid in the bushes and Aerokazam flew into the air , slightly causing sounds and wind movements. But it was pretty good for a freaky looking bird. It was ready any moment to attack if Jesse gave the orders. Silently , he crept into the tent. He crawled very , very slowly into the tent , but not all the way in. His legs still was outside the tent as he looked inside. All he could see was a red firefox , Vulpix. Was this the right tent?? Probably not. He saw that one of the twerps was in here with his girlfriend. He decided it was the other tent. As he came out of the tent , he gave the signal to Jesse. Jesse nodded and Aerokazam moved right over the other tent. James couldn't help but snicker and smirk. It held up two fingers and suddenly , a flash of red and blue whirled ahead of him. It headed straight for the other tent. "Roar/Screech combination." He called out. Arcapras nodded and let out a piercing cry into the night. "AAAAROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he and James quickly hopped to the left while Jesse headed to the right. In the left , James held his M-16 ready. Arcapras started to glow as it got ready for a Flamethrower attack. Jesse got her Laser rifle ready. Aerokazam was parked right on top of the tent they were attacking , ready for either a Whirlwind or Psywave. "AARROOOOOOO!!!!" 

Brock stirred and shook his head mumbling... "Damn.....whose making those sounds........." Suzie started to wake up too. "Ahh.....what is it..??" "Mm....mut be some kind of a Growlithe or something....I wish it would shut up.." "It'll be quiet soon..." 

"Damn , those twerps can't be waken up can they??" James said frustrated. "Arcapras , no more Mr. Nice Guy. Roar , and then shoot a huge Fire Spin into the air. Then let's switch positions to the other side." James growled. "Jesse , you hear that , we're gonna be going to the other side , but not that far away." he continued , whispering to his right. "Got that...." James started to head for the other side as Arcapras got ready. "GGGGGRRRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then a huge blast of fire into the air which lit up the whole place. And then , with a flash of quickness , Arcapras was gone and with James. James had his M-16 ready. The fire in the air still was creating a sort of fire whirlwind of some sort and lit up the sky. 

"Good.....it stopped..." Brock murmured. He closed his eyes again and suddenly he felt a fiery sensation and his eyes flared. Immediately , he looked outside and what he saw made him scared. "Shit!!!! What the hell????" Brock cursed. "What is it??" Suzie asked , now awaken by Brock's sudden outburst. "Look at that...."Brock said , pointing outside his tent. The flames were now starting to disappear , but the flames were still hot and they both could feel it. 

"Oh my God , who did that??" Suzie asked in a frightened tone , knowing a wild pokemon wouldn't do that. Brock could only snarl as he got his Onix ready for battle..... 

James snickered as he saw two figures inside the tent stirring. His got his M-16 ready. Arcapras was ready for a Fire Blast as well. 

Jesse was on the other side of the tent and she could see easily that the twerps in the other tent were hard sleepers. She signaled her Aerokazam to get ready. She then took another pokeball and let out her pokemon. "Chaaaaaarrrrbok!!!" the snake pokemon growled. But then it quickly shut up as it saw it's trainer telling it to be quiet. "Arbok , when Aerokazam distracts the twerps , I want you to grab that egg pokemon." Jesse ordered. "Bok (But it's hecka strong..)??" "Hmm....you gotta point." she said , getting her Lickitung out. Lickitung popped out , looking ready to um..lick something. "Lickitung , I want you to use your Supersonic , then Lick , then Wrap on that huge egg in that tent over there , Ok??" Jesse said. "Tung (Yeah , whatever)" "Onix , go out there and find out what's wrong!!!" Brock yelled. Onix popped out and it's six horns Flashed , providing light now that the fire was gone. It scouted around , but unfortunately , it didn't have the best eyesight in the world and so it couldn't see much. 

"Damn...what was that for Pikachu??" Ash murmured. A piercing Flash had just waken him up. No answer. He groaned and went back to sleep , when another Flash caught his eyes. "Will you cut that out!!" Ash said , but suddenly stopped. He saw a huge rock snake outside of his tent. With six horns. Without a doubt , it was Brock who was either playing a stupid nighttime prank , or was trying to warn him about something. His sixth sense told him Brock was not joking around. "Argh!! Pikachu , wake up!!" Ash said , shaking his friend. Pikachu shook around and suddenly Thundershocked Ash!! Misty woke up after Ash's shouts. "What's wrong??" she mumbled. "Pikachu , we have to go out and see what the heck Onix is doing." Ash shouted and Pikachu followed along. He didn't even hear Misty. Misty moaned and then she got up , and getting her Starmie out , she was up and out of the tent. 

"Vulpix , let's go." Suzie said , waking up Vulpix. Vulpix got up and yawned , but knowing it was needed for it's assistance , it followed Suzie out of the tent. 

The barrel was aimed perfectly. Arcapras was in the tree , looking at it's prey. On the other side , Jesse's laser rifle gleamed. "Brock , Suzie!!!" Ash called out , walking out toward Onix. Onix saw Ash and then Brock ran out of his tent. "Brock , what's happening??" Ash demanded. "Ash , didn't you hear something strange out here??" Brock asked , clutching onto Geodude's pokeball. "No , but why is-" BOOOM!!!!! A huge explosion hit the floor and it sent Ash and Brock flying and Onix fell down!! A straight red beam missed Ash and hit the ground , causing another explosion. Instantly , the air was hot. Suddenly , Ash saw a huge blue figure in front of him. "What the hell???!!!!!" he cried , for the first time seeing Arcapras , the half Arcanine and Lapras. The pokemon reared it's head back and was about to flame up Ash , when Pikachu shot forth!! "PIKACHU!!!!" Pikachu cried and Electric Spiraled Arcapras. Arcapras was shocked , both physically and mentally , and then Pikachu used Agililty to fly up toward Arcapras followed up with an Electric Fire attack. Arcapras fell down on the floor , but because it was a mutation pokemon , it got up again only to get Pikachu even madder. "Ash , are you all right??" Misty cried , rushing up toward Ash. "Yeah , I'm fine. What the hell is that??" Ash demanded. Then he saw that Brock and Suzie were busy fending off a weird flying creature....it looked a lot like Aerodactyl. "What's with all this shit!!" Ash shouted. He threw his pokeball. "Wartortle , I choose you!!!!" "Misty calls , Talon!!!!" "Help me!!!" Brock yelled as Aerokazam picked him up. "Argh!! Vulpix , Flaming Flare!!!" Suddenly , another huge explosion rocked the whole area. Smoke covered the air ; it was so think that Aerokazam just dropped Brock and flew up higher. Brock landed on the ground , and was knocked out as well as his Onix. "Fuck , it's them again......" Ash snarled. Another red laser beam rocked the floor as Ash heard two loud thumps. "To destroy the world with devastation!!!!!" "To control all people within out nation!!!!!!!" "To kill all those that get in our way!!!!" "To blast the fools with weapons array!!!" "I am Jesse!!!!!!" Jesse appeared as the smoke around her disappeared. Again , they were wearing green uniforms , and she was holding the laser rifle toward Ash. But then she pointed it up toward the sky and fired it wildly , causing the air to become really hot and the sky to light up. "I am James!!!!!!!" James appeared and his M-16 had been firing at Onix and the huge rock snake was already down. James smiled smugly as he threw the gun away , only to have a new weapon with him , which seemed to be the shock rifle he used last time against Ash and co. He also fired it into he air , and the air smelled like electricity. The Flash and Flare that the weapon James fired stunned everyone for a few seconds. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!!!!!!" "Surrender now or prepare to die!!!!" The smoke magically disappeared and it revealed many things. First , Ash and Misty had all of their pokemon out , ready for a battle. Pikachu was hiding in a tree. Brock was down , and Suzie had Vulpix and Dragonair in front of her. Also , the two mutation pokemon were in front of Jesse and James , who were both smiling. "It's you fags again!!" Ash shouted. "Oh , don't be so rude little boy. We're not here for your stupid electric rat anymore. We're here for that." Jesse and James said , their fingers pointing at Talon. "Hell no!!" Misty and Talon exclaimed. "What's up with those two pokemon??" Ash blurted out. He couldn't resist asking Team Rocket about the strange pokemon next to them. "Hah , you wish to be a pokemon master , yet you know so little." James said haughtily. "It's our newest pokemon. Perhaps you may want to get a closer look. Or even better , get a personal contact with them!!! Aerokazam , PsyBeam and Gust!!!" "Arcapras , Water Gun and Flamethrower!!!" "Shit!!" "Talon , use your Barrier to ward off those attacks!!" Misty commanded. "Dragonair , hit those two pokemon with Blazing Mist!! Vulpix , Dexterity Fire!!!" Suzie ordered. "Dragon (Prepare for losing)!!!" "Pix (You thugs)!!!" "They may need some assistance. Wheezing , I choose you!!" "Arbok , help them!!" Acrapras and Aerokazam's attacks headed toward Ash , Misty , and Suzie. But Talon's strong Barrier held all the attacks at bay. But then Talon got tired easily for the attacks were quite strong. But the pokemon all launched themselves at the mutated pokemon. The air was then really hot- for Team Rocket. A red mist seeped through the floors. A pool of fire appeared suddenly where Arcapras was , but Arcapras quickly moved out of the way. "Wartortle , Water Vortex!!!" "Arbok , Venom Sting!!" "Wheezing , Poison Haze!!" "Talon , Frostbite!!" Vulpix and Dragonair retreated as Arbok and Wheezing headed for them , but then Talon and Wartortle appeared in place of them. Arbok stung Wartortle pretty badly , but Wartortle still had energy left. He summoned the waters out of his inner mind and then a huge water vortex was shot toward Arbok. The water spun Arbok around and around and finally , Arbok fainted. Wheezing's Poison Haze allowed the air to be filled with poisonous air , and not affecting any poison types. Any other types within the gas radius would be pretty badly poisoned and would be weak instantly. "Oh no!! Talon , Conversion!!!" "Smart move.." James muttered. "Wheezing , Arcapras , forget those pokemon , just get that huge egg!!" Arcapras and Wheezing looked at Talon menacingly. "No way , Talon , fight back with Crystal Blast!!" "Die!!!" Talon screamed as it shot a final blast of crystal power toward Arcapras and Wheezing. They both were hit and for a split second , they were still on the ground. Then , they were launched immediately into the air. "Damnnnnn!!!!" James shouted as he raced after his pokemon. "Argh!! Aerokazam , Confusion!!" Pikachu , who was still hiding in the tree with fear of James' weapon , suddenly hopped right off it- and landed on the mutation pokemon. "Hello." Pikachu sneered. It glowed green and it's Emerald Lightning made Aerokazam fall down to the ground , fainting. Now every single one of Team Rocket's pokemon were fainted. "Hah!! Pikachu!! Finish them off with the old fashioned Electric Attack!!!!" "Shit." James said. "If only Meowth was here too...." "Looks like..." "Team Rocket.." "Is blasting off again!!!!!!" All of Team Rocket were launched into the air , and they disappeared in sight. "Another victory!!" Misty said happily. But then she saw that their whole entire area was messed up. Their tents were completely demolished , the trees around were crisp , the air smelled horrible because of a mixture smell of pokemon attacks , and all they could say was that they were lucky that their stuff were Ok except the tents and some stuff inside it. "Brock!!" Suzie called out and she rushed toward Brock. Brock was dropped down from Aerokazam and was still unconscious. "He's knocked out cold." Misty said. "Return Wartortle!!" Ash said before going toward Brock. "Is he gonna be Ok??" Pikachu asked. Suddenly he started opening his eyes. Everyone gathered around him. "Brock!!" Everyone exclaimed as he slowly woke up. "Uh...I don't feel so good...what happened??" Brock said groggily. "Argh , it was Team Rocket!! But we took care of them easily!!" Ash said enthusiastically. "Them again." Brock snarled. And then he got up , all by himself which surprised everyone a bit. "They don't call me Brock the Rock for nothing." Brock said winking. "Yeah , now that you're Ok , we've got other troubles...all our stuff it ruined." Misty moaned. "We can always get new ones.." Pikachu said hopefully. "Yeah , at least only the tents and the sleeping bags were destroyed....and a couple of trees." Misty said dryly. "Oh well , it's almost daytime again. We might as well start walking again." Brock said yawning and getting all his things in his backpack. "It's only about five o'clock." Ash whined. "I don't think I can sleep again....after all , they can attack again." Misty shuddered. "Is it me , or is Team Rocket getting better and better.." Ash murmured. "We'll pay 'em back next time." Brock said , holding up his fist in anger. "We should still be on a lookout." Suzie said. "Hey , did you guys see their weird pokemon??" Ash asked. "Yeah , what was up with them??" Suzie asked as they all started walking. "Oh yeah!! That thing that dropped me on the floor." Brock said with a his eyebrows up , but then frowned. "Yeah , it was like an Aerodactyl." Misty added. "But I remembered that Jesse called it Aeroka- something. Do you think that it could be a combination of Aerodactyl and-" "No way!! Not even the brainy scientists in Cinnabar know how to combine pokemon DNA." Brock hooted. "Then how about the Arcanine and Lapras thing that attacked us??" Misty demanded. "I'm pretty sure that was an Arcanine and Lapras because it had an Arcanine body and was blue , and had a Lapras head." "But that's horrible!!! How can they keep mutating these pokemon?? It's not right!!" Suzie said forcefully. "Yeah , and soon , what may happen if they got all these pokemon and unleashed them..they would become invincible...Team Rocket." Misty said quietly. "No way , we're supposed to be focusing on finding the black mist." Ash argued. "I never said we were going to stop them." "Yeah , but did you notice that the mutated pokemon were not any much stronger?? They just had powers of two pokemon and had equal amount of Hit Points as two pokemon , but nothing special....like Pikachu or any of our pokemon." Ash smiled. "Oh yeah!!" "So it doesn't really matter. It's just like battling two pokemon....but still , it's not right how their mutating pokemon." "Yeah!!" Pikachu shouted. "So after we find this black mist , we should go show Giovanni how wrong mutating pokemon is!!" Ash said , his eyebrows becoming narrower. "Whatever , now we have to concentrate on where we're going. We're going to Cerulean City right??" Brock asked. "Yeah , that way Misty can meet up with her sisters and we can get on our way to Crimson City!!" Suzie exclaimed. "I'm so tired , I can't wait till we get there!!" Misty cried as all of them raced along the road to Cerulean City. *** "Misty , you just go one to whatever you're doing with your friends and be careful." Lily smiled. Misty , Ash , Brock , and Suzie had gotten to Cerulean City the day before and had rested in Cerulean City for a day. On the third day in Cerulean City , everyone was getting ready to leave. In Cerulean City , everyone basically got it easy. They did fun stuff and was practically like on vacation. The purpose of doing this: so they would get ready to go to Crimson City to either encounter Missingno or find Mew. Misty had told her sisters about what they were doing: they didn't believe Misty like what Misty had predicted , but nevertheless , they supported her and didn't reprimand her. And on the third day , they were getting ready to leave. "I'll miss you Misty!!" Violet cried , waving her hands. "Bye!!" "I'll come back and visit!!" Misty said and with that , she left Cerulean City , her beloved hometown. She didn't know if she would ever come back to Cerulean City again. She didn't know if she would ever see her sisters again. And now they were on the road to Crimson City , where Professor Oak encountered Mew himself. Ash really hoped Mew wouldn't mind them trying to find it. He had some sixth sense telling him that the legendary pokemon may not be pleased that they would try to find it , but he felt it was important to find Mew. He wouldn't capture it , he wouldn't even make it follow them or anything , he just wanted to get more information from Mew. The day was slowly turning into night , but Ash and co. finally made it to Crimson City by nighttime , which was pretty good considering it usually took them longer to find cities. They entered the strange city. Crimson City was known for being a city in a forest. Surrounding Crimson City was Crimson Jungle and Crimson Forest on another side. Nevertheless , it had huge buildings and skyscrapers and all the modern looking buildings and business centers in Crimson City. What was strange was that no pokemon life was harmed when Crimson City was formed. Very strange , but Ash didn't care. What mattered now was to find the hotel that Professor Oak stayed at and to stay there for the night. They all agreed to get two rooms that connected with each other....none of them wanted to be separated when or if Mew was going to appear. "Hmm.....what was the name of the hotel again??" Pikachu asked. "Hilton." Ash muttered. "Hey , is that it??" Suzie pointed out. Just around the corner , was a pretty tall hotel with various kinds of palm trees in front of it. It seemed to be like a five-star hotel anyway , and it did happen to have the name Hilton so they went there. They already made reservations at Hilton when they were at Cerulean City so they had no problem checking in. Many people in the hotel noted that Ash was the pokemon master and some wanted to shake hands with him and stuff like that so Misty , Brock , Suzie and Pikachu went to their rooms first. While Ash was talking to the people , he noticed something very strange. One of the trainers he was talking held a very strange pokeball in his pocket that Ash couldn't help but stare at it. The ball was gold and it had two initials on it. G.S. Ash thought of all kinds of excuses for that like it was the guy's initials or something , but the man he was talking to was called Tim. Something told him that the pokeball was special. "So how many pokemon do you carry with you??" "Huh....oh , well currently I only have five pokeballs. Umm...I was wondering , what that special pokeball you have there??" Ash asked , pointing at Tim's pockets. Tim looked at his pocket and laughed. "Oh , that's my most special pokeball with my most special pokemon." "What pokemon is it??" "It holds in there Mew." Tim said proudly. 

~Seafoam Islands~ The dark mist was awakened once more. Some humanly fools were invading the island again. 

All of them were fools. It would help it's master to gain control over the world. Why did it's master won't control over the world for anyway? Perhaps only to gain more powers by Absorbing the many powers of the pokemon in this world. The Black Mist suddenly felt something wrong. It was alarming. Something was calling him from a distance away. Maybe it was time to attack. Either way , it wouldn't take any chances. The fools that entered this island would only die of something else , but for now , Missingno had to leave. It started to Teleport away.....faraway...... 

~Hours later...Victory Road~ "Argh!!! Sandshrew , givit an Earthquake!!!" A.J. gritted his teeth. "Ok then , Fearow , Gust attack!!!" the girl he battled commanded. A.J. was in Victory Road , training for the pokemon league. Victory Road was really just a huge cavern which had only specific types of pokemon , so not many trainers came to Victory Road so finding a trainer to battle in Victory Road was just luck for A.J. Sandshrew leaped into the air , and then his paws shined in a yellow glow and then returned back to the surface. As the paws hit the floor , the ground itself shook and Fearow wasn't affected. Fearow started a Gust attack. However , Sandshrew was prepared for this. It transformed into an arrow like body and "drilled" itself into the floor into safety. The Gust missed. "Sandshrew , Airborn Tackle!!!" "Fearow , Leer!!" Sandshrew started one of it's strongest moves- the move that every trainer underestimated. Sandshrew rammed into Fearow , who was in the air , with amazing speed. In no time , Fearow was down and A.J. won the battle. He and the girl shook hands and then they left. A.J. was satisfied that his pokemon's performances were welled and it earned him compliments from the rival trainers he battled with. He continued on his trek out of Victory Road. His map luckily was accurate and upon his predictions , he predicted he would be out of the cave by tomorrow. Which would mean another night in the cold and drafty cave. A.J. sighed and continued walking. His Sandshrew which was just healed with Super Potion was walking along with it's master. Suddenly , in a far ditch , maybe about twenty feet away from A.J. , A.J. heard a haunting sound. It sounded like a wail , a cry of some sort. "Shrew (You hear something)??" "Yeah I do. Is it a pokemon??" A.J. asked , already approaching the strange sound. The ditch itself was pretty big and A.J. would have to peer over it. But something , maybe Sandrew's instincts , made Sandshrew cautious. A.J. was now even closer. He called out for the sound , but the sound had mysteriously stopped. "Huh??" A.J. questioned. He peered over the ditch and saw.....nothing. Nothing was in there. "What the heck??" A.J. demanded. He looked at his Sandshrew. "Didn't you hear something from here??" "Sandshrew (Yeah , but where'd it go)??" 

"Hmm...I know. Golbat , I choose you!!!" A.J. said , throwing his pokeball. His Golbat popped out , ready for action. "Golbat , use your sonar skills and tell me if anything's around." Golbat began to emit waves and then after a few seconds it analyzed it's data. "Nothing??" A.J. frowned. A sound!! It was a same sound , a wail of some sort , coming from the other side. "W-Who's playing this joke?? Come out and show yourself!!" A.J. called out. And then A.J. let out all of his pokemon , just for security. His four other pokemon , a Butterfree , a Raticate , a Ditto and a Raichu came out. He was really a ground and normal pokemon trainer , but he had a Raichu as well because Ash's Pikachu inspired him to have an electric type. All of his pokemon formed a defensive circle. "All right , show yourself!!!" "If you say so....." "What the...." From the other side , something just said something. But before A.J. could react , dark shadows bursted out of the area where he heard the sounds from. To his shock , something was coming out. It was the most horrifying sight he ever saw in his entire life. A.J. was a tough trainer. He trained real tough and he was brave. Not now. The black mist bursted out , visible in the cave because of it's extreme darkness. "F*ck shit damn , f*ck shit damn....." A.J. started muttering. He started swearing ; for some reason , swearing calmed him down a bit. The black mist appeared now , the shadowy light gone. It performed a deep laugh and every single one of A.J.'s pokemon cowered. Without even being ordered , all of A.J.'s pokemon attacked- but with projectiles. Sandshrew Fissured the ground , Golbat shot out Supersonic waves , Raticate shot a Hyper Beam , and Raichu tried to paralyze the monster with Thunder Wave. All the attacks reached the black mist , but the black mist only muttered two words. "Soul Screen." Suddenly , a terrifying scream rang out the cave (it made all of the pokemon shiver) and a strange yellow force field surrounded the black mist. All the attacks disintegrated when it reached the yellow force field. Then , A.J. noticed that the yellow force field was a yellow ghost that was surrounding the black mist. A.J. screamed. "Oh fuck!!!!!!!" and with that , A.J. actually started crying and whimpering. It was his Sandshrew that came to A.J.'s rescue- and the rest of the pokemon. It got out A.J.'s pokedex , quickly transported Raticate away (it didn't like Raticate) and switched it with an Abra A.J. caught a long time ago. All it knew was Teleport , but that was all it needed know for now. The pokeball dropped to the ground and Abra bounced out. "SHREW (TELEPORT)!!!!!!!" The black mist which was now getting ready to fire a dark energy toward them stopped because the human's pokemon had Teleported them away to who knows where. However , the energy was too strong for it to hold , so the black mist fired it anyway , causing massive portions of stalactites exploding into chips of debris. Then , with a strange deep laughter , the black mist returned to the ground once again. 

~Back to Crimson City~ "Ash , he must of been kidding around with you." Misty said worriedly. "Yeah." Brock added. "But he-" "Did he show it to you??" Suzie asked. "No." "Well then he's probably just trying to impress you or something." Misty said , eating her apple. "Yeah , Mew is impossible to capture." Brock retorted. "Well , went to room twenty-six , Tim's room , and he also showed me some of his other pokemon." Ash brightened. "He has a Pikablu!!" Ash's face grew a bit dark. "But he sure likes showing off and bragging." "But what if he really does have Mew??" Pikachu said with a frown. It didn't like the idea of Mew being confined in a pokeball , even if it was a G.S. ball , whatever a G.S. ball was. It was pretty mad and was ready for battle-action anytime. "Hmm....good question." Brock said. "We'd probably......have to see if he's right." "What do you mean??" "See it with our own eyes. Or-" "Steal Mew!!" Pikachu interrupted. "No way Pikachu!! We can't just take someone's pokemon. We'd be just like Team Rocket." Ash protested. "I think we better resolve this problem right now." Pikachu said quietly , hopping on a stool and opening the doors. He started to leave the room and to close the door. "Wait!!" Ash cried. The rest in the room followed him. Pikachu was running across the halls as quick as it could to find the trainer's room. Room twenty-six was near and Piakchu kept running. "Pikachu , stop!!" Pikachu reached room twenty-six and pounded on the door as hard as it could by ramming into it. Ash , Misty , Brock , and Suzie were catching up. "Uh...who is it??" a voice asked. Pikachu didn't even say anything as it Thundershocked the trainer. Tim , the trainer who just got shocked , laid on the floor. Ash , Misty , Brock , and Suzie were now at the door , Ash with a horrified face. "Pikachu!!" Ash scolded. Pikachu just glared at Ash and then hopped on the neck of Tim so he could look down on Tim's face. "Listen buddy , I want you to show me the Mew you got." Pikachu said coldly. "Tim , are you all right??" Ash asked with concern. Misty picked up Pikachu. Tim sat up and rolled away. He stood up with a menacing glare in his face. "Save the nice talk , kid. I ain't showing you guys my Mew , especially not to your electric rat. You should let your Pikachu know his role which is to be nicer to humans , that stupid pokemon." Tim scowled. "What??!!" Ash asked with a calm fury. "You heard me kid. Go away before I have to hurt you." "Why you-" Brock held Ash back from tackling Tim. 

"Go away before I have to call the security." Tim said with a sick smile. Misty and Suzie merely frowned at him. "Ash , we should leave this JERK alone and leave." Misty sneered. Ash wanted to fight back , but he only left and Pikachu left as well. Just before they left , Tim had a condescending smile which no one noticed. "That Tim.... first he acts all nice and then he starts being the world's biggest asshole." Ash fumed. "Dang , what's wrong with Time today. I mean the way you described him earlier , you didn't say that he was rude or called his pokemon names." Brock agreed. "And we still didn't find out if the bastard has Mew or not." Pikachu interrupted. "He has a large array of rare pokemon." Suzie said. "I saw some of them. I saw a Pikablu and a Porygon with him." "Hey , I gotta idea." Brock said. "But I'm not sure how you guys may think , especially Ash." "What??" everyone asked. "How about we make a switch. We'll just put a pokeball that looks like that G.S. ball there and then we'll take the real one and see if Mew is really what he owns." Brock said. "What??!!!" Ash cried. "I don't see anything wrong with that. We're just seeing if he really does have Mew or not. No big deal." Misty shrugged. "It's not right." Ash said , his eyebrows narrowing in a frown. "Don't worry Ash. He's a jerk that deserves it anyway. Look , Suzie and Misty will distract him and me and Ash will go into his room." Brock said , a little softer this time. "Why do we have to be with him....." Misty murmured. "Oh very well..." Ash sighed. 

"So uh.....I was wondering if you would tell me what pokemon you have." Misty said nervously. She and Suzie were talking to Tim in a cafe in the hotel they were staying at. Brock and Ash were obviously going to find their own way of breaking into Tim's room. Their pokemon would probably have done the dirty work however. Everyone knew this was extremely risky , but anything to see if Mew was really in trouble. The bottom line was getting Mew back or to find out if he even had a Mew. Misty and Suzie both wore different clothes so that Tim may not remember them two. They were both lucky , especially Suzie who was not seen by Tim , and Misty who had not made that much eye contact , let alone even Tim looking at her , so Tim didn't know who they really were. And Misty found Tim to be really annoying , obnoxious , and totally weird. "Ugh....I have lots of pokemon. You know which pokemon I started out with , girls??" Tim asked. "What??" Suzie asked , kind of annoyed with Tim. "A Diglett!!!" Tim exclaimed. "Oh.." Misty and Suzie replied , not really giving a rat's ass about it. "Nope!! I was just kidding!!!" HaHaHaHa!!!!" Tim started laughing while Misty and Suzie started to sweatdrop. "HaHaHa!!!" Tim still was laughing and by this time , some people in the cafe shop were staring at him. "HaHaHa........ah..No!!" Tim tried to look serious. "Yeah whatever.....so uhh...how many badges do you have??" Suzie asked , trying not to let her face turn red as people still continued staring at Tim. "I have seven badges. I just have to beat Blaine ya know?? He's real tough!!" Tim complained. "Maybe if you had some water pokemon , it may work." Misty suggested. "Already tried those stupid pokemon. I just hate water pokemon since they suck so much." Tim scorned. Misty looked like she wanted to get her mallet out , but Suzie gave her a look and Misty stopped. "Which pokemon is your best??" Suzie asked uncomfortably. "Oh , I have a Pikablu which I call Marill and I also have a Porygon!!" Tim said. Tim yawned and then looked tired. "Hmm...I think I have to go and sleep now. I'm getting tired." Tim said , stretching in his chair. He started to leave the cafe with Suzie and while Suzie was looking totally uncomfortable. He was probably going back to his room and Suzie had to stop him somehow. Misty looked at her watch and saw that it was eight thirty. Where was Ash and Brock?? 

"Argh!! Tim is a total slob!!" Brock complained , carefully flipping over a suitcase. He and Ash were looking in Tim's room for the G.S. ball. Misty and Suzie had known for sure that Tim didn't take the G.S. ball with him so they could be sure it was in the room somewhere. "What if he put it in one of those room locks??" Ash asked frowning. Brock quickly bounded over to the closet , opened it and looked at the lock. "Nope." "Gr....we have to find the G.S. ball. We're already late." Pikachu said tensely. Suddenly , they heard the doorknob make some funny sounds. Someone was coming back!! "Shit!!" Pikachu hissed. "In here!!" and with that , Pikachu , Ash , and Brock quickly went into the closet. The door was about to open.... "Wait!!!" Ash , Brock , and Pikachu all heard a feminine voice calling out from outside. Tim was at the doorway of the room according to their hearing senses. "What??" they heard Tim say. "Uhh........" Suzie said. "Umm.." Misty was tongue-tied as well. And at that moment , Pikachu was the center of attention. Ash and Brock smiled and did a modified high-five. Pikachu found the G.S. ball. Ash took the fake G.S. ball and put it where Pikachu found it- inside Tim's underwear. Ash , Brock , and Pikachu however were still in the room , helpless to get out. "Oh wow , a Mewtwo!!!!" Suzie exclaimed with totally fake enthusiasm. A flash of white swiftly darted across the hallway. It was the maid , but Tim was so sleepy that he actually believed it. "Huh???" He asked , almost like as if he were drunk. Misty grabbed him by the arms and Suzie did the same. "Let's go and check it out!!" Misty and Suzie cried , heading farther and farther away. Misty was sure that Ash and Brock had heard all the commotion they were causing and would be smart enough to leave. "I'll go and check on them......" Suzie whispered. "Wa-" "Hey , I left my purse there!!!" Suzie said loudly , letting go of Tim's hands. Tim looked back at her. "Where'd that Mewtwo go , I wanna catch it!!!" Tim whined. Misty let go of him and told him that Mewtwo was headed for the bathroom and Tim started running away. She breathed a mushroom sigh. She started heading back and saw that Ash and Brock were smiling with Suzie. Misty knew that things were Ok. "You found it??" Misty asked. "We found it." Pikachu grinned. But then , some more running footsteps from the other side of the hallway were heard. It was Tim!! Pikachu quickly shoved the G.S. ball in his mouth , apologizing to the G.S. ball first however. "I didn't find it.....Hey!! It's you two again!! What do ya want?? I'm calling the security!!" Tim shouted in suspicion. "What??!!" Brock flared. "NO!!! Wait......" Misty said. Everyone stared at her , including Tim. "Uhh....I was wondering Tim , if you would go out with me tomorrow??" Everyone face-faulted. 

"I can't believe we did it!!" Ash cried happily as they all bounded into his room. He jumped on his bed and Pikachu handed him the G.S. ball. "Yeah , but it cost me a frigg'in date with him." Misty moaned. "At least we finally got the G.S. ball." Brock said. "Let the pokemon out." Suzie said softly. Ash nodded. He twisted his cap backwards. He flung back his arms. His hands clutched the ball tightly. He whipped it forward!! "Pokemon , GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The G.S. ball landed on the floor and shining white light bursted out. Holy light suddenly replaced the regular pokeball light and at once , they all knew something was unique about the pokmon. Indeed , a small figure appeared , a long tail and looked similar to Mewtwo. It was Mew. Everyone gasped , especially Pikachu. "Mew..." Mew hummed. Suddenly , a warm feeling engulfed everyone and instantly , everyone felt strangely peaceful and happy. "Wow........" Ash murmured. Then Mew shot out some purple rays and it connected with everyone. It was going to talk. "Hello , my worthy trainers." the nice and bubbly voice said happily. "Wow , it's really you!!" Misty said in her mind. Mew nodded and playfully emitted bubbles out. "It's Mew." Brock whispered. "Mew.....It's Mew." Suzie said over and over. "Do not be surprised and do not be afraid." Mew explained. "I come in peace. You are indeed the worthy trainers that should be able to defeat the Abominable One." Mew nodded in approval. "Worthy??" Everyone asked. "You passed the test." Mew smiled. "I of course was not really captured by a human. I only would have appeared if you passed my test....which was to "save" me from a human trainer." "Ohhhh.........I see." Ash said. "So it's really you..." "Yes , I appear only to worthy humans , and I see that you needed some help and information , so I created a little test in order to see if you were worthy enough." "I'm glad we did it." Pikachu said softly. Mew giggled and then hopped up and down on the bed , not messing up the bed however. "That is right. I understand now you are the ones to destroy the Abominable One and his Abomination. I appear only to aid you some more." Mew said seriously. "How??" Suzie asked curiously. "I see that you're pokemon are very strong." Mew commented. Ash looked surprised that Mew would know that , but then again , Mew was psychic. "Yes , we trained them in order to fight in this battle against the Dark Mist." Misty said. "And I have come to only reward you with more help." Mew said. "You will find out soon enough , Missingno is no ordinary phenomenon. It is incredibly powerful......an equal or greater match for me." Everyone was silent , for they knew Mew was very powerful. "I will supply you with some powers of your own and even my own children to battle this evil. My children are strong enough to battle against Dark Focres." "You mean , you'll let us borrow some of your children??" Ash asked astonished. He was actually going to have a temporary Mew of his own. "I will give you each a Mew. But first , you must understand that you must never show these to any other souls except the worthy human , Professor Oak. You should only use my children in emergency cases , which would be when Missingno appears. Summon my children and they shall fight." "Cool!!" Brock exclaimed , but then he looked a bit embarrassed. "That would be very fine." "I now call upon my children!!!!" Mew boomed and mew glowed in purple aura. Four figures appeared , each one noticeably smaller than Mew herself , but not that shrimpy either. Everyone was even more excited and astonished as they saw four new Mews. "Mew!!" A red Mew chirped. "Mew!!" A green Mew greeted. "Mew!!" A silver Mew exclaimed. "Mew!!" A shiny Mew said happily. "These are my children!!!" Mew said proudly. "They're wonderful...." Misty said in awe. "We promise that we would take the utmost BEST care of them." Suzie promised. "And I too!!" Brock added in. "I promise to care for them lovingly as well!!" Misty said strongly. "I promise to take care of your children with love and care!!" Ash said. Mew and her children all smiled as they knew they would be in good hands. "I know now I have definitely picked the right trainers. You may pick your trainer yourself!! Children , I wish you all farewell!! Good luck and always fight with honor!!!" Mew cried. The four Mews somehow knew exactly which trainer they would want. The silver Mew headed for Brock. The red Mew headed for Suzie. The green Mew headed for Misty and the shiny Mew headed for Ash. Ash , Misty , Brock , and Suzie all hugged their new pokemon and the Mews greeted their new trainers with cute sounds and loyalty in their faces. "Ash , you have Diamond Mew. Misty , you have Emerald Mew. Brock , you have Crystal Mew and Suzie , you have Ruby Mew. I know you'll take good care of my children. And I count on my children to be good towards you as well. Good bye!! And good luck to you all!!!!!!" Mew proclaimed. "Bye Mother!!!!!!" the four Mews cried , waving their tails. "Good bye Mew!!!!!" Ash , Misty , Brock , Suzie and Pikachu waved. And then , the air was once again back to normal and the four Mews disappeared , now in their Masterballs. Ash smiled. "We did it!!!! (Pikachu hops up) We got Mew!!!!!!" Ash said , flashing his victory sign. "All right!!" Misty exclaimed. "Yeah!!" Brock yelled. "I'm so glad!!" Suzie said happily. Everyone cheered once more and their Masterballs were put together. Pikachu hopped on Ash's cap and suddenly started laughing it's head off. "What's wrong Pikachu??" Ash asked. Pikachu kept on laughing. But Ash could hear what Pikachu was trying to say in between his laughs. It was not that clear , but clear enough for everyone to hear: "Misty....you still have a date with Tim!!" Everyone couldn't help but grin. 

Author's Notes: Part 3 is done and now I have to work on Part 4. I estimate maybe a LONG time till part 4 since homework and school stuff takes most of my time. Whew , I'm kind of tired from the length of this part , it's the longest of all three parts. Well I can assure you , there's still more of the fanfic to go on. Thanks to all of you who commented on my fanfic!! Also, I'm sorry about all the cussing and R-rated stuff in this fic- I'll try to cut it down :) Feel free to send me ANY kinds of comments...and I'll take flames in as constructive criticism.... 

Next Part: Mew's Prophecy Our heroes find out the true powers of the black mist itself and the world begins to realize what danger it's in. 

Comments can be sent to smchuang@prodigy.net ****************************************************************************** 


End file.
